Ace of Diamond: Laugh, Love & Live
by TheWhimsicalNoirette
Summary: Fujimoto Megumi is a 16-year old girl who has an amazing baseball sense and prowess. Unfortunately, due to her gender, she couldn't join baseball clubs despite her skills. Nevertheless, she didn't let it get in her way and transferred to Seidou, for the school is known for their baseball team. Certainly, it would be a fun-filled ride for her and the whole team.
1. Transfer Student

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_This is Megumi. I hope you're not mad at me for going to Tokyo all by myself. When you read this letter, I probably arrived there by now. Sorry for not bringing up this matter to you personally. I just can't when you're so against me pursuing my dreams to be able to play baseball and help uncle at the same time. Please don't try to send someone to fetch me here. There's only a year and a half for me before I finish high school anyway. So once I graduated, I'll be sure to come back there in Nagoya. Also, don't worry about where I'll stay because I'll be living in the dorms._

_Your loving daughter,_  
_Megumi_

_P.S: I'm serious about not sending someone to fetch me here. I'll go back there in my free will, so please don't force me._

_P.P.S: That would be all. I'll make sure to send you a text or call you next time. Thanks, Mom and Dad!_

* * *

"That girl... What is she thinking, going to Tokyo all by herself?!" A man in his early forties clenched his fist tight, which was holding the paper containing the letter written by his runaway daughter. It was unheard of. To run away from home is absolutely unforgivable!

He has shiny, jet black hair that's parted to the left side and hazel brown eyes which seemed to be burning with anger. The man wore a suit, which made it obvious that he's an office worker. In his other hand was his suit case, containing necessary files for his job.

"Calm down, dear. Let's just wait for Megumi to contact us later. If she doesn't, then I'll be the one to contact her. I'm sure she's with her uncle by now. At least, we know that she's safe, Takehiro." A woman in her mid-thirties sighed before pursing her rosy, pink lips anxiously.

Her appearance was obviously beautiful when she was in her prime, but it didn't mean that it was any less now. Her chestnut-brown hair was tied in a neat bun. Her dark brown orbs glistened with worry in the morning sun that seeped through the windows of their home in Nagoya. Still, she tried to reassure her husband.

"I'll contact Tesshin later," Mayumi nodded at her husband who gently laid his hand on her shoulder. He was sure that his wife was bound to worry unnecessarily about their daughter who ran away from home because of a trifling reason; _to play baseball._

"I'll be heading to the office now, Mayumi. Be sure to check on Megumi later, hm?" The said woman of the Fujimoto house just nodded her head. Her eyebrows were still slightly furrowed. A sign that she would not worry less for her daughter's well-being, no matter how much she was reassured by someone.

* * *

Fujimoto Megumi, a junior student – and the runaway daughter – who transferred to Seidou High School, stood in front of the gates, taking a good look of her surroundings. Some students who were entering the campus grounds were looking at her a bit incredulously as they passed by her.

The girl was quite attractive, with hazel brown eyes and chestnut colored hair that was past her shoulders and gathered in a high ponytail with her fringe parted to the left side. She was about 167cm – quite tall for a high school girl. She clearly has a slim, yet toned figure underneath her uniform. Her complexion was slightly tanned, a sign that she is an outdoors-type of person.

Checking the time on her wristwatch, her eyes immediately widened when she saw that it was nearly time for her homeroom class. She sprinted as fast as she could to her classroom, located at the second floor, after changing her shoes into indoor ones.

As soon as she stopped, Megumi wiped the sweat that was starting to form on her forehead, with the back of her hand. Knocking three times on the door, it soon slid open, revealing a woman in her mid-twenties with a kind, yet curious expression.

"Who might you be?" The woman who Megumi figured as her homeroom teacher, asked in a soft voice. Immediately, the younger girl bowed respectfully, introducing herself to the teacher.

"Fujimoto Megumi, sensei. I'm the transfer student from Nagoya."

The teacher's mouth formed an 'o' before stepping aside to let her in and called out to the class. The students looked intrigued at the introduction of a new student when the new school year had barely started yet. The boys seemed pleased while the girls acted indifferent.

"Class, we have a new student. Fujimoto-san, if you would please introduce yourself. And by the way, I'm Tsukino-sensei." The elder smiled as she stepped aside to let the younger on the middle. The said girl stepped forward, a small, amicable smile ghosting over her lips.

"I'm Fujimoto Megumi. Pleased to meet you, everyone."

Megumi bowed to the class as her eyes landed at two familiar faces. The first one was wearing glasses with brown hair and eyes directed at the window with a bored expression, not even caring if the teacher was in the front. The other one, who was sitting beside the bespectacled boy, has black hair which was styled upwards, black pupils and a lingering smirk on his lips.

"You can sit in front of Miyuki-kun," Tsukino-sensei turned her attention to the guy who was sitting in the last row beside the window. There was only silence. The older woman smiled apologetically at Megumi, who did not think much of it.

"Miyuki-kun, please raise your hand." The female teacher repeated once more when there was still no response from the male as he still seemed to be spacing out. The teacher was about to call him again when the girl who was beside her cut her off softly.

"It's okay, sensei. I know where I'll be sitting." The girl spoke, almost whispering and it was loud enough only for her teacher to hear. Tsukino-sensei nodded and gave her an apologetic smile before the younger walked off to sit on her seat.

There were only a few seats left in the room and most of them are in the back which made no sense to her, since the only empty seat left in front of another person is _that_ – in front of the guy called Miyuki. Only an idiot won't be able to recognize the difference.

Megumi recognized Miyuki as she saw him featured one time at a popular magazine about baseball. He _is _popular in the baseball world, being labelled as a _genius _catcher and such. However, _he_ is still on another level than Miyuki.

Gripping the strap of her bag tightly, she walked towards her seat with her back straightened. The ambiance in their classroom was relaxing, to say the least. What bothered her though, were the few envious stares that were directed at her while she headed towards her desk.

Miyuki was surprised when a girl sat on the unoccupied chair in front of him. His attention was caught by the girl. Somehow, there was a certain aura to her that he couldn't point out. He figured that it was only because she is a new student.

He didn't let his thoughts bother him any further when class finally resumed once more. This time, he decided to pay attention so as not to be attacked with a surprise again. Who knows? There might be a sudden transfer student again.

* * *

Lunch break came and Kuramochi went to Miyuki to blabber about how the transferee looked pretty yet cool, but the latter was too busy as he scanned through the score book of their latest games. He got it from Rei, who is the assistant coach of their team, yesterday after training.

The fact that he was simply ignored, irritated the said shortstop as he leaned his behind on Miyuki's desk, a slight frown on his face. Earlier, the starting catcher was spacing out when Megumi was being introduced and now, he is purposely ignoring him.

"Oi, Miyuki. Are you listening to me?" He called out louder, this time. Finally, it made the bespectacled male to look up at him, his eyes shining mischievously as always. An unnoticeable smirk lingered across his lips.

"What is it?"

Kuramochi frowned deeper as he finally gave up on catching Miyuki's attention. He didn't want to waste any more of his saliva on talking to someone who obviously had no any interest and any idea with what he was talking about.

"Never mind, you."

He sighed as he walked out of their classroom, leaving the confused starting catcher behind who just shrugged before continuing his task. Kuramochi decided to head to the cafeteria instead to buy something to eat. Associating with Miyuki when he's so disinterested with anything and everything except for baseball, makes him really hungry.

* * *

Megumi dashed off as soon as the bell sounded for lunch break. She headed to the office for the higher-ups who are in charge of the baseball team of the school. Her hands clasped behind her back as she hummed a tune while skipping slightly, happiness clear on her face. When she arrived, the girl knocked without any hesitation before opening the door and stepping inside the room.

"Ojisan?"

Megumi called out, a hint of excitement could be heard in her voice as her uncle, Kataoka Tesshin, head coach of Seidou's baseball team, could be seen standing by the window with his hands clasped together behind his back. The older man tilted his head to the side a bit to look at his niece and smiled ever so slightly at her. It had been a long time since he had last seen her. She was only nine years old at that time and she already has an interest in baseball back then.

She had contacted him immediately on March when she had decided that she'd transfer to Seidou, where he's coaching at the moment. Megumi also told him about her circumstances back home, wherein her parents are against the idea of her leaving home just to play baseball. She had also further elaborated that they wanted her to focus more on her academics instead so that she'll be able to enter university, graduate and have a stable job.

"Come in, Megumi."

Coach Kataoka motioned the younger girl to sit on an empty chair when they heard someone knock, and entered the room. It was no other than the baseball team's scout and assistant coach, Takashima Rei.

"Coach," She called out. The woman wore her usual navy blue blazer over a white blouse, along with a navy blue pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps. She pushed her glasses, so that it sat well on her nose-bridge. She took notice of the presence of another person in the room.

"Ah, Takashima-sensei, this is Fujimoto Megumi, my niece. I'm planning to assign her as the head manager of the team along with Chris." Rei's eyes widened a bit at the piece of new information before looking at the girl before her who stood up and bowed.

Now, that was _really new. _It was rare for the head coach to trust someone to the extent that he would assign someone as head manager along with a capable person such as Chris. However, Megumi does seem like a reliable person. Rei just hoped that she was not wrong.

"Megumi, this is Takashima Rei, the team's scout and assistant coach." The older female gave Megumi a smile and nodded approvingly as she finished looking her over. After the introductions, Coach Kataoka spoke again.

"Takashima-sensei, can you give her a copy of the scorebooks from the previous games alongside some videos." Rei pushed up her glasses, and then looked at Megumi who was still standing and now listening quietly in their conversation. The younger girl did not want to butt in for now. She may come out as either a rude or a nosy person.

"I understand Coach, but why?" The woman was curious about why the ever-so-strict coach was making her do that although she supposed there must be a reason why he would do so. There is always a reason behind what the coach was thinking anyway.

"You'll see once training starts late. Anyway, can you also arrange a room at the dorm for her too?" The bespectacled man added. The bespectacled woman tilted her head to the side, wondering what on earth is this all about.

"Will she be using a room in the players' dorm?" Rei asked and the coach just nodded in response. She was silent for a few moments before she finally excused herself. She left without any further questions and went to do what she was requested to do.

Megumi turned to her uncle with a grateful smile before speaking, "I'll be moving in the dorms once Takashima-sensei gives me the go signal, then." Coach Kataoka chuckled, his gruff voice echoing inside the office and he went to pat his niece's head gently.

"Attend the training later. Wear proper outfit. I'll hand you your baseball uniform to the managers later, just in case." The girl replied with a soft 'alright' then bade goodbye to her uncle.

Megumi definitely can't wait for the training later. She skipped her way to the classroom, making some of her schoolmates to give her odd looks. She returned just in time before the second half of the day starts. Sitting on her seat as her mind flew away, thinking of how she would be able to play baseball again and how she would be able to help her favorite uncle whom she haven't seen for quite a while.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! TheWhimsicalNoirette is here. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter (edited).**

**Please continue to stay tuned to my story and dropping a review along the way would be nice too.**

**Thank you very much! Also, I'll be replying to comments and personal messages, if ever.**

**So, just bombard me. I don't bite at all, unless you give me free food. Lol. /shot.**


	2. New Member

At three in the afternoon at the A Ground, the whole team was gathered by Rei under Coach Kataoka's order. They fell in line, with the first string players occupying the first and second line then followed by the second string and the rest of the members.

The managers, composed of Fujiwara Takakako, Umemoto Sachiko, Natsukawa Yui and Yoshikawa Haruno, were busily preparing the necessary things for the players such as refreshments, balls and others. However, the eldest among the four girls appeared slightly worried. She looked in the direction of the dorms, as if hoping that a certain female brunette would come running any second now.

She have already handed the uniform to Megumi, like what Rei had asked her to do. Training is about to start in a few more minutes, but the said girl is still nowhere to be found. Hopefully, the head coach won't scold her, or worse get mad at her for being tardy. She knew that he disliked tardiness.

"We'll be having a new manager and member starting today. She'll be helping us out a lot so make sure to get along with her well." Coach Kataoka simply said, which the team returned with a lively, positive response. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when he realized that Megumi was running late. He would have to remind his niece later, after training.

* * *

Megumi was running late and she doesn't know how she'll be able to show her face because of that. Her uncle disliked tardiness, but perhaps he would let it slide this one time. The girl has a plausible reason for that. She was in the dorm fixing her belongings, which only arrived earlier from her uncle's home and she just rushed to change into her training uniform, without unpacking the rest of her stuff.

The brunette ran towards the direction of the field which was quite far. Somehow, this seemed to be the best warm-up for her. At least, she won't be scolded any further than this, is what she hoped. Although knowing her uncle, he would most likely talk to her after training finished – _alone_, she might add.

When she arrived, the girl composed herself first and looked down at herself to check if her clothes were alright. She took a deep breath after dusting off the lint off of her new blue and white uniform which matched the players of the team. She felt proud that she get to wear this, even though she knew that there is a low probability that she will be able to play.

_'Maybe I should probably try out for the track and field club instead.'_

The girl sarcastically thought to herself as she descended down the steps and head straight to the dugout where everyone was already gathered. Her uncle noticed her and nodded his head, motioning her to hurry and stand beside him. She sped up her pace and finally stood next to Coach Kataoka, a serious expression on her face.

The baseball club members stared hard at her form, probably wondering why a girl was wearing a jersey like them. Megumi suddenly felt nervous with the way they were scrutinizing her closely and she felt her heart beat faster than usual. This was worse when she gets nervous before a game back then.

_'If I was a burger patty being grilled, I would probably be charred by now...'_

"I'm sorry for being late, sir." Megumi bowed at her uncle, after a few moments. She didn't want to disrespect him in any way. It was only an appropriate course of action to do. She stood up straight once more, staring up at the head coach who didn't say anything.

"That's fine. Moreover, you should introduce yourself now."

"Eh? Who is she? Why is she excused for being late?" Sawamura blabbered, as he bombarded his seniors and teammates with questions which earned him a harsh whisper of 'shut up!' from Kuramochi, who glared back at him from the front lines.

Miyuki and Kuramochi instantly recognized the girl standing before them, although they were still wondering as to why she would be in the team and how she'll help them in their training. What was their coach thinking anyway? Well, if she is a manager then there's no problem. The only thing is, why was she wearing a uniform?

"I'm Fujimoto Megumi. You can call me without honorifics if you like. I hope I could help everyone out to the best of my ability. I look forward to working _and playing _with all of you." An angelic smile spread on her face, as if there was nothing wrong with how she introduced herself and how she emphasized the word 'playing'.

"Please take care of us from now on!"

Megumi chuckled silently, pleased with the warm response that she got from the team. She was looking forward to playing with them and helping them out at the same time. On the other hand, she noticed some interrogative looks coming mostly from the first string players. She caught Kuramochi and Miyuki's gazes on her and she quickly avoided their eyes.

"Well then, first years proceed to B Ground for fundamental training. The rest are going to remain here for a game simulation and fielding practice later on!" Coach Kataoka boomed. At once, all the players scattered to their designated positions and places, at once. Sawamura, on the other hand was obviously not pleased because he was made to run around the field for the whole day, according to the coach's orders – _agai_n.

"Megumi, you can observe at the moment, and then you can point out what they're lacking," the said girl looked up at her uncle, a grin spreading on her face as she waited for him to continue, "Or you can play or practice with whoever you want, as long as the other members would join you out of their own will." Coach Kataoka smiled at her a bit. The girl immediately got the message her uncle was trying to imply to her.

"Heh~ alright, then." The brunette girl snickered mischievously, wherein a part of her true colors are showing, which reminded Rei and the coach of someone from the team.

"Well, I'm off~" She waved her hand as started loitering around the field and checking out some of the players. Megumi wondered if someone would catch her attention. Surely, there would be a player or two, right? This is the team that her uncle is nurturing, after all.

First on the list is the game simulation, wherein the players would simulate certain plays that could happen in an official match. She was truly delighted at the scene that unfolded in front of her very eyes. Megumi recognized the male who was currently standing with perfect posture, on the right batter's box. She knew that it was the current team's captain, Yuki Tetsuya; batting clean-up and a first baseman.

_CLANK!_

The batted ball flew quickly to the back screen of the field. The fielders were shocked; however they quickly regained their composure, like it was a usual sight for them to see a ball fly that far when their captain is the one batting.

"My, my~ I'm never getting enough of this..."

Megumi smiled widely as she saw how the fielders were doing now. She recognized her classmate, Kuramochi and a small-statured guy with pink hair and slit-like eyes, performing a difficult double-play. Their moves and speed were in complete sync and flawless. It was a sight that will definitely leave one in awe. Really.

Kuramochi's signature laugh could be heard throughout the training grounds, "Hyahaha! Nice catch, Ryou-san!" The pink-haired male just hummed in response before walking back confidently to where his position was before, a lingering smirk across his lips.

_Ah._

Now, she recognized him a little bit. Megumi had seen him play in games a few times when she went to Seidou to observe them while training or during official matches. She remembered that she was always looking forward to the keystone combination's plays whenever she watched.

Kominato Ryosuke; despite being vertically challenged, he became one of the top middle fielders in the prefecture. His persistent attitude always manage to get him on base and advance the runner, at the same time.

_They both have good reflexes and compatibility, _is what she thought before her eyes drifted once more to the next person on the batter's box. The sound of the bat connecting to the hard ball, making it fly quite far to the outfield, caught the girl's attention. A guy with burly stature and a semi-bald cut was now running towards the first base and onto the second. He made a weird, incomprehensible sound at the back of his throat.

Masuko Tooru, third baseman and batting fifth in the line-up. She heard earlier from Rei before settling into the dorms that he had been demoted to the second-string due to an error he made during a match. Still, the fact that he was trying hard to compensate and prove himself again, impressed her greatly.

Megumi was currently standing by the sidelines, her arms crossed as she observed the movements of the different members. Some caught her eyes, while others still have room for improvements. However, she was delighted that all of them were working hard, nevertheless. She likes hard-working people, after all.

"Oraaaaaa!" A loud, gruff voice which echoed throughout the whole A Ground, pulled her back from her thoughts, "Take this!" The ball sped towards the infielders from the center outfield and was caught by Miyuki.

Megumi racked her brain for the name of the familiar, noisy center fielder; Isashiki Jun, the team's vice captain, center outfielder and the third batter. This reminded her of the boy who was making a fuss about her getting away with being late earlier. However, Isashiki's voice was a few decibels higher than the former–is what she figured.

"Another loud-mouthed one, huh?"

She tapped her chin rhythmically as she breathed the words out of her mouth quietly. She didn't mind it one bit though because it felt like she was also getting pumped up, although she does admit that it is going to be quite annoying if it is a daily occurrence. An amused smile made its way across her lips as she finally went to another site where there are other players honing their skills.

Pride swelled inside her chest as she keenly watched the actions of the team that her uncle had built in the past few years. They are without a doubt, a strong team, especially this year. She shuddered at the thought of the monster slugger last year, named Azuma Kiyokuni, though. He sure packed a lot of power when batting.

Sadly, the team that he led was not able to reach the Koshien. Hopefully, this year they will have a chance to go. Megumi resolved herself that she will be gathering all the knowledge she needed in order to support the team that her uncle had managed for a long time now. It is also a way for her in order to reach her dreams.

"Fujimoto-senpai!" A girl with dark brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, called out to her. Megumi's head immediately swiveled towards the direction where the voice came from. Her hazel brown orbs were inquiring, as she waited for the younger girl to continue.

"Yes? Did you need me for something?" Megumi remembered the female, who was trying to catch her breath, to be Yoshikawa Haruno who is a manager and in the same class as the southpaw pitcher, called Sawamura Eijun.

"Uhm... Coach was asking for you. He's currently with Takashima-sensei in the bullpen." Megumi nodded and proceeded to the place where she was summoned by her uncle. "Thanks, Haruno-chan." She gratefully nodded at the freshman before completely leaving.

The latter was astounded at the fact that her name was easily remembered even though she hasn't formally introduced herself yet to Megumi. She can't deny that she was really feeling relieved and glad at the fact that the older, female manager was not really intimidating like she seemed to be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back at it again with her antics.**

**I hope you liked the second chapter. Not much happening, but the members are slowly introduced. LOL. Just a little bit more and I'm done with editing.**

**Anyway, please give this story a lot of love and support! I greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you so much! 3**


	3. How They Met

Megumi went back to the dugout. She approached her uncle who had a serious look on his face–like always–with his arms crossed over his chest. She stood a few feet away from him and beside him is Rei, who was silently watching the something–or rather, someone–in the bullpen.

"Coach, you called?" He just simply nodded in response, glancing her way. This piqued the girl's interest further, so she silently waited for what he was about to say to her. Her eyes glinted in excitement, assuming that it was probably a good news–hopefully.

"I just wanted to inform you that there will be a game this weekend." Megumi nodded, a small smile spreading across her lips. Somehow, she felt suddenly pumped up more than ever. It was time for her to prove her skills in many ways.

"Alright. I'll prepare myself then. Well, I'll be continuing with my job now, coach." The girl bowed at him, turned around and walked away. She started skipping a little bit when she was a bit farther from prying eyes.

_'What a great way to officially start managerial duties~'_

A sudden vibration in the back pocket of her pants cut her train of thoughts. She forgot that she put her phone there, when it was forbidden to bring it during training. Megumi looked around before she got her phone out and flipped it open, staring at the screen. Her phone was still vibrating, signaling that there was someone calling.

On the screen, it read: _Dad_

_'Uh-oh. I forgot to contact them because of my excitement.'_

The brunette shut her eyes, silently praying that her dad won't scold her for going against them. Megumi took a deep breath before answering the call. Now, _this _is going to be a long talk.

_"Megumi," _Her dad called out from the other line, his voice void of emotions but she could trace the hint of anger in it. Megumi cringed inwardly, knowing that she is in deep shit.

"Y-Yes, dad?" She managed to squeak out after a few seconds of silence. The girl could hear soft breathing and she could tell that her dad is preparing himself to give her a nice scolding.

_"What on earth are you thinking, going to Tokyo all by yourself without even telling us?! If you're going to play baseball, why not do it here in Nagoya?! Why do you have to go so far all the way to the capital just for that?! Do you know how worried we were?! You didn't even call us even after writing in the letter that you left, that you'd be calling after you've arrived! Fujimoto Megumi, why are you not answering?! Are you-"_ Her dad's barrage of words made flinch and she cut him off before it continued any further.

"Dad, let me explain, okay?!" Megumi looked around the noisy field and headed towards a secluded, unnoticeable corner in the area. She didn't want to be scolded for not following the rules. But this was just by chance. Something like this would not happen again next time.

"First things first, I came to Tokyo since uncle Tesshin is here. You know how much I've longed for the day to be able to help out uncle." The girl sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a migraine coming afterwards their talk.

"Lastly, I'm not that interested in the teams at Nagoya than the teams here in Tokyo." Her voice sounded strained. She was currently treading on dangerous waters while talking to her dad. She didn't want to offend him in any sort of way and make the situation worse for herself. She will end up going home earlier than she would have liked, if that happened.

Takehiro was silent on the other line, barely registering his daughter's words. He felt guilty for hindering his only child's dream to be able to play the sport. He was even sorrier for her, since her gender limits her chances to actually officially join.

"Dad, I know that you and mom really wanted me to go back there, but I can't. Please don't make me come back. At least, not until the school year ends. In my third year, I'll make sure to go home in Nagoya if you _really _wanted me to..." Megumi's eyes glistened with tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She could feel her throat constricting and felt like a lump forming inside it.

She could hear her dad sigh.

"...Fine."

He agreed after much contemplation. Takehiro was still anxious to let his daughter stay far away from home, but he knew that he could count on Mayumi's brother, Tesshin. Still, he couldn't help but worry for her only daughter and child. However, in an entirely different form than earlier.

"We'll be visiting as often as we could, alright? Also, don't forget to call us for the next one and a half year. Go home once in a while too if you're not busy." Takehiro muttered reluctantly. Megumi stood on her spot, frozen. Her mouth agape in astonishment.

Did her dad just really agreed to let her study in Seidou _until she graduated high school_? This was probably the best news that she could get in her entire life! She was more than grateful for him for giving her a chance to do what she wanted to do.

"But," Megumi instantly halted mid-way from celebrating by herself. Her dad's voice sounded stricter than ever. On the other hand, she anticipated what his next words would be. It would most probably put her in an awkward situation or something.

_"Definitely no boyfriends_, you hear me? But if you _really can't help it_, make sure he passes my standards and that you'll let us meet him as soon as possible."

She laughed loudly, not exactly expecting that her dad was worrying about her being in a relationship. Still, he really did sound worried that she felt a tad bit sorry. Megumi smiled widely, feeling relieved that the huge hurdle is over.

"Alright, dad. Thank you so much! I love you! I'll make sure to contact you as often as I could and to visit home once in a while during the holidays. I'll see you and mom if you're visiting Tokyo too." She couldn't hide the stupid grin on her face anymore and it was as if the tears were sucked back in by her tear ducts.

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

The line went dead and Megumi looked at her phone, smiling widely at it. She tucked it back inside her pocket. The girl secretly pumped her fist in the air, cheeks slightly dusted with pink. She felt like she was floating and she couldn't help a bubble of soft laughter to escape from her rosy, pink lips.

Someone cleared his throat when she was on her way back to the bullpen. She turned around just to see that it was one of her classmates _and _teammates. Megumi was beyond surprised that _he _even approached her. It was the _least of her expectations._

"Ah, do you need something, _Miyuki_-kun?" Megumi asked the bespectacled male who stared at her with an unnoticeable smirk lingering on his lips. He raised an eyebrow when he was called by his name when he didn't even introduced his name to her yet.

The girl realized her own _little_slip-up, which made her avoid his scrutinizing gaze. Her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. She should have just asked him what he needed and not mention his name along the way. She internally sighed at her own stupidity.

"I just want to ask you something, _Megumi-chan_." The way how he addressed her made her flabbergasted, to be honest.It was like the two of them were suddenly the best of buds. However, she didn't mind. She figured it was how he actually was.

_'Well, better than him calling me names...'_

"Yes, what is it?"

Her attention was now completely on him. Her hazel brown eyes searched his face for any clues but his expression suddenly turned serious. It was as if there was something he was really unsatisfied and displeased about.

"Who are you exactly?" The catcher asked vaguely. Her eyebrows furrowed at the question she didn't know how to answer. It confused her. She did not know what he meant or what he was implying by asking her that question.

"Excuse me?"

His lips formed in a small, mocking smirk. This action irked the girl to no end. She just wanted to punch that stupid smirk off of his face. But she needed to practice a little bit of patience with him, or else she might get in trouble.

"Who are you, Megumi-_chan_? If you joined the team just to fool around," his eyes stared right through hers. It was like he was completely seeing right through her. Shivers ran down her spine as she stood frozen on her spot. "Then please, quit the team."

The last bit of his words left her in shock. She could not accept that he had just told her to quit the team when he had just assumed of her that she was only fooling around. She could _not _believe he had told her _that!_

"Also, if you are to help us train, all the more it would be impossible since you're a _girl–_"

Before he could even finish the last word of his sentence, she punched him in the guts making him sputter. His abdomen hurts. The girl could really pack quite a powerful punch. A bruise would probably form in a day or two.

"Wha-"

He was, for the second time, cut off of his sentence. The girl had a pained look on her expression. Her face burned red, not because she was embarrassed but because she was beyond fuming at this point. It made him feel guilty and Miyuki could only stare at the girl, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Why can't a _girl_ play baseball, when a _guy_ can play _whatever_ he wants?!"

Megumi half-screamed at his face before she muttered a string of colorful curses towards Miyuki, although the guy was quite busy composing himself. She continued to mumble profanities to whoever thinks that _males are far superior to females._

"Don't you _dare_ come near me, _you intolerable jerk_! You hear me?! Regular or not; genius catcher or not, I will definitely _kick your ass to the moon and back!_"

One could literally see steam coming out from her nose and ears. Her face, down to her neck were red, as if she ate something really spicy. Her eyes were a bit watery, but she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She did _not _want to show her weakness in front of _him_, of all people!

Still, she couldn't help but feel deeply hurt at what he said. Megumi thought that she'd be able to run away from the judging eyes of people who thought only guys can play boyish sports such as baseball, basketball and so on.

Miyuki stared at the girl, bewildered. He didn't know what he did or said wrong. He was just stating that he did not want anyone joining the team for half-hearted reasons. But he definitely do have a clue what made her blow up like that. He basically lumped the girl in the normal and girly type, so it might have peeved her, to say the least.

The area where they were at was actually near the bullpen and the players on the field could clearly see them. The two of them were now drawing unwanted attention. Miyuki bet that the whole team probably saw the scene that they had caused. He laughed on the inside and looked at the girl who was still cursing him like a sailor.

She have had enough of the drama. Megumi knew that she was also on the wrong, but does he need to practically shove the fact that she's a girl and that girls can't possibly play the same sport as him, because he's a guy?!

Before she completely walked away from the scene, the girl threw a nasty glare his way. He only stared at her as if she was crazy, but she decided not to let that anger her any further. Somehow, even the slightest actions and words from him are becoming annoying.

_'His reasoning is definitely twisted. Why does he need to stereotype all the girls that he had met and lump me together with them?!'_

The players who saw the amusing occurrence, since it's rare to see Miyuki get harassed by a girl with her words because it was supposed to be the other way around, wondered as to what exactly caused the dispute between them.

_'Stupid, stupid Miyuki Kazuya. You'll definitely eat your words.'_

Megumi vowed to herself as she proceeded to head to the dorms to get her bag of equipment that she had forgotten to bring because she ran out of time earlier. She wanted to show him sooner than later that she was actually really serious towards baseball.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**H****ey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette here. :)**

**Sorry for the late update, but here you go.**

**Chapter 3 is up, although I think it's crappier than usual. :/**

**Thank you to those who have voted and followed this story!**

**I really appreciate it a lot that you've given this story a chance.**

**Please continue to support and give it lots of love.**

**Thank you very much! :)**


	4. Truce

The day before the match between Seidou and Ichidaisan, Megumi woke up earlier than usual and did her morning rituals, before dressing into the baseball team's training outfit. She looked at herself on the full-body mirror placed on a corner inside her room.

After dusting the lint off of it, the brunette smiled at her reflection, obviously contented at the sight of her looking presentable for the morning training. Megumi brought her bag of equipment with her, remembering that she had forgotten about it yesterday because she was rushing.

As the girl trudged to the direction of the field, the cold morning air hit her and made her shudder. It was still five in the morning but she could hear voices talking in low volumes and she deduced that most of the members of the team are probably up and are practicing their swings right now before morning practice officially starts.

On the way out of the dorms, she actually saw some guys using the weight room and batting to the net. The team's actions awed her because they're actually being so dedicated even if there's no reassurance of them making it as regulars. Megumi thought that it was really fascinating.

As she arrived at the field, she saw someone running around the area, pulling tires behind him. At that scene, the girl raised an eyebrow. However, she figured that it might be a physical training to increase that certain player's stamina.

_'Ah, knowing uncle it must also be a mental training for him too... It's like killing two birds with one stone, then.'_

The brunette smiled happily, as she walked towards the dugout and set her belongings down on the bench. She pulled out her pitching glove, holding it in between her arm and side.

It was almost time for training which is supposed to be five-thirty in the morning. Megumi got a box-like container of hard balls from the equipment shed and carried it in the bullpen before doing the warm-up exercise she made for herself.

* * *

Loud noise could now be heard from outside and Megumi knew that the team was going to have a meeting so she rushed out of where she was and fell in line beside an underclassman she did not know the name of. She wiped her face using the back of her hand because she was sweating quite a bit after warming up. Luckily, the meeting was just about to start.

"Tomorrow, the regulars will be having a match with Ichidaisan since it's still in the middle of the Spring Tournament. I hope everyone will work hard today too. We'll be cutting our training short in the afternoon so that everyone could rest early."

Her uncle, in Megumi's opinion, looked quite tense even though it's not noticeable in the others' eyes. But that's because they didn't know his uncle enough to realize this. He was obviously worrying about tomorrow's game and how tough it would be.

"Tee-batting in the cages. The rest will be in the afternoon, which is fielding practice." Coach Kataoka ordered as the whole team dispersed to practice swinging into the net, using the pitching machine and practice with real pitchers.

Megumi was about to head into the bullpen to get her glove because left it earlier. She was planning to volunteer herself to be the practice pitcher for the batters. A hand suddenly grabbing her arm took her by surprise, scaring the shit out of her.

The girl turned around to see who it was. Her eyes immediately narrowed into hostile slits, not welcoming the intruder who dared to come near her even if she had already clearly warned him not to.

"Let go," she spoke in dangerously low voice, but he ignored it. That irritated her more than it usually should. Megumi was certainly not the most patient person on the earth, but she _can_ be sometimes. It's just because of _him_.

"Fujimoto-san," Miyuki addressed her formally than he did yesterday. This sparked the interest of the girl, wondering as to what caused his sudden change of attitude towards her. Still, she could hear his words ringing in her ears like some sort of mantra.

"What?" Her tone when she asked him, made it obvious that she was still miffed because of what he had told her yesterday. Miyuki simply laughed it off, thinking that it was not exactly a big thing and she will get over it soon.

But his laughter died down when she stared him down, clearly not amused with his antics. Miyuki sighed, finally letting go of her arm where she crossed her arms over her chest. The male brunette scratched his head awkwardly, looking to the side to avoid any form of eye contact with the girl that he directly insulted. His glasses prevented her to see his eyes clearly because of the light coming from the sun.

"Look–" Megumi raised an eyebrow when he paused, and still avoided her eyes. She waited for him to continue. But she decided to step in and talk when a few minutes had passed where he hasn't said anything.

"If you want to say something, can you face me properly? It's irritating to see you avoid my eyes like I'm Medusa or something. Also, can you please say everything you wanted to quickly? You're wasting my _precious _time–"

"Let me finish first, will you?"

His voice sounded strained when he cut her off from her rant. Miyuki simply pulled an unconvincing smile which seemed to border sarcasm. This made her shut up for a moment as she let him continue without any interruptions from her.

"I apologize if I said something rude to you," The girl's brows furrowed at his words. She looked at him suspiciously. Megumi knew by his actions and attitude that he was not the type to apologize like this so easily. She wondered what made him do so. But she considered it for a moment.

It would be awkward if she were to bump with him. Also, she wanted to make use of him. It would be a waste too if she couldn't form a batter with such a skilled catcher like himself. Not that she will actually say those things in front of him. She'd rather keel over than do _that_.

"...Fine. Let's have a _truce_ for now."

Megumi turned around quickly, not letting Miyuki to have the last word which just proved her stubbornness. She went to the bullpen to get her glove before coming back out and asking one of the pitchers to switch with her.

Miyuki, on the other hand, was left speechless by the girl who made an interesting agreement with him without even asking for his opinion about it. He figured that she hadn't fully forgiven him. He quietly laughed to himself, thinking that it was probably karma who had bitten his ass for being, well...an _ass._

* * *

_BAM!_

The ball landed on the mitt with a loud sound. The batter that Megumi was practicing with, stood on the batter's box inside the batting cage, frozen. He had short, light brown hair and stood at the same height as the starting catcher, whose name she didn't want to mention... _for now._

Some players who were nearby the area she was at and witnessed her pitching were also awe-struck. Coach Kataoka who was watching nearby, smirked a bit. A proud feeling seemed to blossom in himself at the sight of his niece becoming a skilled pitcher.

It was like the time wherein he was still coaching her seemed so long ago. She'd rush up to him and ask to play catch with him as soon as she saw him when he visited their home during the time they were still living in Tokyo.

"Uwooooh! Manager-san, I won't lose to you!" Megumi scoffed when she heard Sawamura's voice from the other end of the field as he still continue running with his tires. She knew he was serious but she decided to play along with his provocation.

"Shut up! Your fundamentals are crap! Do something about that first before challenging me!" The girl shouted back, a small playful smile on her lips. Some snickered secretly and some laughed openly when they heard her say that to the first year, southpaw pitcher who only grumbled underneath his breath as he ran.

She laughed at that. But she can say, she was more than glad to be seen as a rival, despite it coming from Sawamura. Megumi felt a bit more motivated now to do her best. Also, she seemed to forget her quarrel with Miyuki.

"One more please, Fujimoto-san!" The batter whom she struck out, not long ago, prepared himself and looked more determined to hit her pitch than he did on the first try. That brought her back from her thoughts and she immediately positioned herself.

"Sure thing. Watch the ball closely, okay? Swing the bat as hard as you can once the ball reaches your chest. Don't force yourself. Just make sure to make your swing work, Kanemaru-kun." Megumi advised, smiling amicably at the first year.

Kanemaru words seemed familiar was wide-eyed because of her familiar words. It was the same as what the head coach had been telling all the players repeatedly. Somehow, hearing it from Megumi was mildly encouraging.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed before going back to his previous stance, ready to hit the pitch that she was going to throw at him. Megumi readied herself and pitched a fastball to the outside which he immediately sent flying to the outfield.

The girl ogled at the airborne ball and laughed loudly, as if nothing happened. She was glad that he actually took her advice to heart and was able to execute it perfectly. It didn't matter to her if she was hit or not during practice, as long as the players are able to grow and she was able to help them do so.

* * *

Classes, so to say, dragged on for far too long that day in Megumi's opinion. But she knows that she needed to focus and maintain her high grades if she didn't want to go back to Nagoya and give up baseball.

That was one of the conditions that her parents and she had agreed with since they were worried for her well-being in the future. Especially her mother, who wanted all the best for Megumi and kept on reminding her to do well in school so that she could go to a university and have a stable job, just in case.

The female brunette sighed for the umpteenth time, as she tapped the end of her pen on her open notebook rhythmically, as she listened to their History teacher's blabbering. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind and she shifted a bit to secretly glance at Miyuki who was actually sitting behind her seat. She wasn't the least bit pleased about it after that certain incident.

"What?" She whispered impatiently while the bespectacled boy just grinned impishly at her, as he handed a slip of paper to her. Megumi narrowed her eyes, but accepted it carefully and quickly, so as not to get caught by their teacher. She opened the paper which was folded into two and read its contents.

On the letter:

_"Want to pitch a few to me in the bullpen after practice?"_

The girl snorted softly at the letter. It was so out of character of him to actually write a note to her in class, like some protagonist in a _shoujo_ manga. Even though his thinking and reasoning was twisted, she can't deny that he has good looks.

Upon realizing what she was thinking, Megumi blushed as she quickly crumpled the paper and hid it under her desk. After that, she just simply raised an unnoticeable thumbs up his way. Hopefully, he saw that.

Now, she's excited than usual for classes to end faster. Megumi can't wait for Miyuki to catch her pitches. It was also a way for her to show her prowess which he had insulted just a day ago. A smirk lingered on her lips as she listened to the rest of her History class's lecture.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! It's TheWhimsicalNoirette here. :)**

**Chapter 4 is up, although I think it's not that good and it's quite short since I made it until midnight so my brain is kind of burnt out. ****However, I really wanted to post this up since, it had a kind of _fluffy _scene with _Miyuki Kazuya. _Lol. Sorry about that. ****I'm fangirling over him even though it's late. Hahaha.**

**Kindly continue to support and give this story lots of love!**

**Thank you very much! :)**


	5. Chance

Afternoon practice was a bit intense on that day because of the fact that there would be a game tomorrow and it was with Ichidaisan, nonetheless. Megumi could feel her body trembling a bit, not because she was intimidated that they would be facing a powerhouse and a favorite, like their school but because of the excitement that she was feeling.

The coach had informed her that she would be analyzing the game up close and would be jotting down notes for the team's future usage. Knowing her better than anyone, Coach Kataoka trusted her attentiveness and her detailed observations which made her really glad.

* * *

"_Hime-sama! Hime-sama!_"

She was on her way back to the dorms when a familiar, loud voice rang throughout the corridors. Megumi turned around, sweat still dripping on her face from the practice, when she heard her name was called, "_Fujimoto-_senpai!"

The sun was still a bit high up and was only about to set but practice was already over. She was heading to her room to change her undershirt before going to the indoor practice ground to meet up with Miyuki, whom she has an appointment with.

"What is it, Sawamura?" The girl smiled amicably at the younger one, who breathed out through his nose, looking on the dirt at the ground. She was somewhat confused as to what he was making a ruckus of.

"Do you think you could help me with training?" Dumbfounded, Megumi blinked, her face void of emotions before she recomposed herself. Who knew that Sawamura could be like this?

"Oh my! Sure thing. But," she trailed off. Sawamura looked at her expectantly his eyes glinting with excitement. "I'll be supervising your training. Until the coach tells you to stop running, I'll just let you run too. What he's making you do, would surely benefit you in the future. That much I can guarantee on behalf of the coach."

The southpaw pitcher seemed utterly puzzled at her words. However, he somewhat understood what she meant. She was asking him to do as he was told by the coach. Fujimoto Megumi guaranteed that it would be useful to him even though it seems unproductive in others' eyes.

But Sawamura felt like he could trust Megumi like how their coach trusts her too. Even if he is an idiot, like what others are saying about him, there was this something about the girl that made him feel comfortable in one way – if not the other.

"By the way," Megumi started when he was about to turn around and leave after exchanging understanding glances. Sawamura waited patiently for her to continue, which was a surprise. The kid was too docile for his own good today.

"Do you want to join us in the bullpen?" His eyes sparkled with excitement at the female manager's invitation. Usually, he'd be driven out or made to stay away from by his fellow teammates.

"Can I?!" The first year stared at her expectantly, making her laugh at his good-natured and easygoing attitude. She suddenly felt like she has a younger brother she needed to play with just to placate him.

"Sure. But you are not allowed to touch a ball yet, right? You'll just have to watch me pitch." Her lips settled into a wide smile, when he nodded eagerly. Megumi just patted his head in return. She even needed to stand on the tip of her toes because of the height difference.

"It's fine, hime-sama! I wanted to see you pitch more, although I want to pitch too, myself. But you and boss said that I am not allowed to touch a ball so I won't disobey your orders..." Sawamura rambled on and on. Her brows furrowed when she finally realized what he was calling her. So, _she _was the one he was calling for earlier.

"Wait, could you stop calling me _'princess'_? I am no princess. Also, call coach Kataoka properly using 'Coach'." Megumi snorted in disbelief at the silliness of the boy, chuckling softly when he saluted comically. She smiled helplessly, knowing that he might continue with his antics later on.

"Wait for me here. I'll just change my undershirt." The female brunette chuckled one last time before disappearing in her room that was just in front of where they are talking at. Sawamura, on the other hand, decided to sit on a bench to wait for her.

* * *

"Hey," Megumi called out to the second year starting catcher who was stretching his arms a bit. He was wearing the training uniform he used that day along with his trademark sports glasses and hat, except for the equipment he uses for catching.

"Oh, you're here." Miyuki responded, a smirk playing across his lips. That made Megumi slightly wary of him all over again. She was about to take a step back when her back bumped into a sturdy chest and she remembered that she came with Sawamura.

"Ah, Miyuki Kazuya's catching for you, hime-sama?!" Megumi can't help but feel flustered at the tone of his accusing voice and also because of the way he addressed her even though she had told him off several times earlier.

"Hime-sama?" The bespectacled male repeated the nickname, raising an amused eyebrow. His trademark, contagious laugh spilled out from his lips. Heat spread across Megumi's cheeks and she wanted to dig her own grave right there and then when she knew he'd never let her live it down.

"S-Shut up! Let's get started already." The girl walked towards the direction where Miyuki was and started stretching properly. Once she was done, she got the ball from the endless stock in one of the containers and stood on the plate, opposite of Miyuki who wore his gears before sitting in position.

Sawamura, for once, stood quietly on the side and watched the battery intently. Megumi threw a fastball to the mitt at the very same spot, as a warmup. It continued for a few, good minutes. The starting catcher's opinion of Megumi started to change. She had good control, he was sure of that and her speed was nothing to snuff at either.

"Can you throw any breaking balls, Fujimoto-san?" Megumi heard Miyuki ask, behind his catcher's helmet. A smirk ghosted over her lips.

"Hmm," she hummed, pretending to think about it. The catcher chuckled at that. She was obviously toying with him. But he didn't mind. He decided to use this chance to get to know her.

'_Settle your problems using baseball, was it?'_

"My forte is not exactly breaking balls, although I can throw a few." Megumi scratched her head, tilting it to the side a little bit as she glanced at Sawamura who was looking on. Miyuki took the hint and turned his attention to the first year.

"Sawamura, you go ahead to the dorms and rest up. Everyone will be coming tomorrow to watch the game with Ichidai." Miyuki ordered, subtly implying that he should leave him and the girl alone for now. Sawamura's eyes immediately narrowed as he started to throw a temper tantrum, _like a kid_.

"_Eh?!_ But hime-sama told me I could watch her pitch!" The first year whined as he refused to yield, making Megumi sigh at his antics which left her with no choice but to tell him to do what Miyuki said. She felt somewhat guilty for making a promise to him.

"It's fine, Sawamura. You can watch me another time." The female brunette smiling at him reassuring, making Sawamura leave reluctantly and begrudgingly as he grumbled under his breath while walking out of the indoor practice ground.

After the pesky first year left, Miyuki and Megumi stood there in awkward silence. The two of them refusing to speak to one another. Miyuki, who was trying to think of the right words that won't offend the girl and Megumi, who was thinking of topics to talk about with him. The two realized that they exactly did not know anything with each other.

"Uhh..." The both of them started, making them stare at each other out of sheer surprise. Megumi laughed softly, "You go first."

Miyuki suddenly did not know what to say. He was tongue-tied, to say the least. He pushed up his glasses so that it was sitting comfortably on his nose-bridge. His helmet, long forgotten on his hand.

"I was going to say that you should get back to pitching," that was all what he really wanted to say and he was grateful that he didn't stutter those words out. It would make him look like a fool in front of her. Stuttering for no reason at all.

"Oh, alright then." Megumi smiled. Not like her usual small smiles but a genuine smile that made her eyes form into crescents. It was new to him and he was startled because of the action. She looked cute.

_'Wait, what?!'_

"What did you want to say, Fujimoto-san-" He was cut off by the girl, who went back to standing on the plate, still smiling widely. It was a wonder how they were suddenly talking to each other without trying to slit each other's throats.

"Megumi. Just call me Megumi, Miyuki-kun."

Miyuki stared at her, raising an eyebrow before one corner of his lips curled up, forming a smirk. Somehow, he was not used to her gentle attitude, probably because he got on her wrong side from the very start.

"Alright then, _Fujimoto-san_. So, what did you want to say?"

Her eyes narrowed as he emphasized her surname which he had attached with an honorific. Seems like he would be stubborn about calling her like that. Well, not that it really matters. As long as he doesn't call her offending names.

"I was going to say, that I'll give you a second chance to redeem yourself. I'm sorry for lashing out on you last time." The girl's face turned red as she apologized to him, thumbing the hardball in her hand. She gripped it tightly, not wanting to show how she tried hard to spit out the words.

Miyuki couldn't see her face clearly, but he guessed that the way she was speaking bashfully, Megumi must have been turning red as she apologized to him. The girl was prideful, but she was willing to back down if she knows that she did something wrong too – is what he figured.

"It's fine. I was quite rude to you too, anyway. Guess my first impression of you was wrong." Miyuki laughed, waving off the matter entirely. Megumi felt truly relieved after settling the matter from yesterday.

But she hid her embarrassment with a scoff as she talked, "Yeah, right. You're off the hook for now but you'll be regretting it when you do that again."

The two exchanged knowing smiles as they finally and wordlessly decided to continue their practice session. Hopefully, from now on, the two of them would be able to get along well.

* * *

Night fell and the two second years decided to call it a day. But what they did not know was that several teammates of theirsspied on them in the indoor practice ground but decided not to call them out, seeing that the both of them made up without anyone's help.

Miyuki stood up from his sitting position, his legs feeling a bit stiff. He stretched them, trying to get rid of the numbness. Enduring it was worth it anyway, because he had a good time catching Megumi's pitches in the end.

Megumi was panting and sweating a bit heavily. She haven't pitched that long for quite a while now. And it actually made her happy and contented despite feeling tired. It was more so knowing that the person who had _tried to put her down_ was the one who was catching for her. She admit that he's really skillful though.

_'It would be nice if I were to form a battery with him/her in an actual game...'_

The both of them thought at the same time. Small, unnoticeable smiles were etched on their lips before looking at one another at the same time, surprising the both of them. Awkward silence filled the air before they decided to laugh it off.

Today was definitely worth it, in their opinion. And they don't mind if they are to spend a day or some time off with each other to practice and hone their skills. The two could say the other has considerable amount of skills–not that they'd say that to the other, personally.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back. :)**

**I hope everyone liked the update, despite nothing much happening. LOL.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who voted and add the story to their library. I'm really glad that you did and I really appreciate it.**

**Please continue supporting and giving this story lots of love.**

**Also, I would be really grateful if you guys would comment too.**

**Thank you very much! :)**


	6. Tension

It was the night after the game. And to be honest, Megumi was thrilled to see it up close although she was a bit disappointed at some aspects. Especially so, when the supposed ace, Tanba, walked off the mound with unsatisfactory performance which hadn't met her uncle's expectations.

The girl could understand though. Her uncle was a pitcher himself back when he was still a student at Seidou and he was also the one who brought the team to the Nationals once. Unfortunately, they were eliminated at the quarter-finals according, to him. It was a story that Megumi had repeatedly heard from him since she was a young girl.

But it was okay. He still has room for improvements. _Everybody _has room for improvements. If not, then everyone would be called perfect, don't they? It was a sign of being able to surpass one's self from yesterday.

Megumi, on the other hand, was inspired when she had seen an article of Yoshida Eri on a morning newspaper. She aspires to be a pitcher like her, who was the first woman to be drafted in Japan's All-Male Baseball League at the early age of sixteen. And she was reminded that she still has a chance to be able to play baseball, despite her gender. She had the need to work harder, all of a sudden.

A chance had already presented itself to her. All she needs now is a game plan on how to achieve the results she wanted and what she should do in case there will be some drawbacks to her plan. Time is short. A year and a half could pass by quickly without her being able to do something.

* * *

Megumi headed outside the dorms and into the pathway. She was wearing a pair of black batting gloves and her metal bat is placed in between her torso and arm. She was fixing the fitting of the glove on her right hand, when someone called out for her.

"Ah, Fujimoto-san..."

The girl immediately smiled at her fellow teammate upon seeing him. It was one of the third-years, Kusunoki Fumiya, who was currently smiling amiably at her. She bowed out of respect and he simply laughed it off.

"Excuse me, I'd like to swing my bat too."

"Go ahead."

The girl went to an empty corner, just enough for her to practice her swing after she had excused herself. She stretched a bit first, to avoid any complications and started swinging her bat. Her regular menu is five hundred, although depending on her condition, she may lessen it or do more than that.

"Out to practice, huh?"

A deep voice suddenly spoke behind her back, making her turn around to confirm who the person was. Indeed, it was also one of the third years, who she looked up to when it comes to batting: Yuki Tetsuya, Seidou's captain and clean-up batter.

"Good evening, senpai."

Megumi bowed politely, smiling a bit. Yuki nodded at her before proceeding to practice beside her. The girl could not believe her eyes. Before her is one of the people she admires. She could vaguely remember her uncle telling her something about how the current third years were entirely different, back from when they were still in their first year of high school.

Megumi remembered watching them back when she was still in junior high school. She was visiting her uncle just to check out the team that he had built. And in one of the games, Yuki was batting and had hit a magnificent home-run. That was the time when she had looked up to him when it comes to batting.

Yuki is calm and always poised. He lets the tricky pitches go but definitely hits the easy, out-of-the-course pitches, beautifully. He is someone who truly deserves the position of clean-up and captain. He simply leads the team with his encouraging plays.

"Oh, if it isn't Fujimoto..."

"Ryou-san," Megumi greeted and it earned her a closed-eye smile, like usual. She was surprised that one by one, the team's regulars are popping out of nowhere when they should be resting early tonight since they had a game.

"What are the regulars doing here? You just played today but you're practicing like usual, even though it's late." She could not hide the stupid grin on her face. Ryousuke raised a quizzical eyebrow, but chuckled afterwards. He was slightly amused at the girl's antics. She is a rare type–is what he thought.

"You just answered your own question, Fujimoto." The girl was flustered at her idiocy and muttered an apology afterwards. She just realized the dumbness of her question. It was the _usual_ for them to practice even after an official match. It was their routine.

Despite that, the others who had heard the conversation between Ryousuke and her have laughed heartily. They were charmed by the cuteness of the girl, at the least. It was rare for a female manager to join them during practice after all.

* * *

The next morning, training is quite active than usual. It was probably due to Tanba's slip up in the game against Ichidai. Even though the results were positive and more than what they had expected, it did not assure the coach _or even her_, that they would be able to win a game like that again, unscathed.

Team members were already talking about the ace's performance and how there would or _should_ be another ace in his place. Megumi rolled her eyes at that. She hated people who try to put others down just for their own sake. She knows that the environment in the team is survival of the fittest. Still, they could be a bit more supportive towards their ace instead of badmouthing him.

Her thoughts were cut off when they all heard a loud sound coming from the bullpen, surprising everyone who was nearby. The girl immediately fled from the field to look at what's happening. Her eyebrows were furrowed out of curiosity.

There, she saw a tall boy with jet black hair. He stood on the mound, probably just finished pitching. He was fired up, she could tell by the non-existent aura he was emitting. Her eyes wandered to the catcher whose mitt was blown away by the force of his pitch. The poor guy was cowering and sitting on his behind, not having enough strength to get up just yet because of the shock.

"Furuya Satoru from Tomakomai Junior High School in Hokkaido," Rei supplied to the coach, club president and Megumi, as she pushed up her glasses up on the way. The four of them were crowded near the area.

"It seems he took the normal entrance exams to enter Seidou," Megumi gaped. She had took the exams this year and it was definitely hard. Luckily, she was more than prepared and her intelligence is above average. She was just glad for that, or else she wouldn't be here.

"Also, among the first years, he's the only one who had been able to throw for 120 meters," Megumi could see how Coach Kataoka's eyes glinted with interest, behind his dark sunglasses. She still couldn't help but gape. On the other hand, President Oota was making quite a big fuss towards the _Furuya kid_.

"O-One hundred twenty meters?!" Rei nodded at the president. This sparked Megumi's competitiveness. She wasn't about to lose. As far as she had observed, the kid could only throw _really fast_ fastballs. But there are no variations and he doesn't know any breaking balls either. She could hear the president laughing heartily from Rei's side.

"This kid came through normal admissions. And this is why high school baseball is so much fun."

"Assemble a team of first years. I'll see if there's anyone I could use in a real game."

_'Damn. Even coach is mesmerized...'_

Now, Megumi _definitely _needs to step up her game.

* * *

Evening came, and everyone had gathered at the cafeteria to eat dinner. It was quite tense because of the game between the first years against the second and third years. Megumi hoped that she would be able to join too. She wouldn't want to miss out the fun. But she'll probably the one recording their aptitude during the game.

"Oops!" The girl muttered sheepishly as she nearly ran into someone. Her hold on her tray wobbled slightly, but fortunately, nothing spilled. She didn't want to create a ruckus when everyone is out of sorts.

"Oh, it's only you." She sighed in relief, chuckling a bit, as she realized it was only Miyuki when she had looked up. He was wearing a cap tilted to the side, a loose shirt, a pair of jogging pants and slippers. Sitting on the bridge of his nose, was his trademark glasses. Not the one he used during practice and official matches.

"You're eating pretty much, huh."

Miyuki commented but Megumi just gave him a warning glare, earning a laugh from her classmate and teammate. The two of them quietly made their way through tables and people eating their own food quietly. Some requesting for their second or third bowls of rice.

"What's with you? You're eating a ton." Miyuki remarked at Sawamura who asked for a second serving of dinner. Megumi only pursed her lips, out of annoyance. He was obviously trying to instigate something.

"You were puking all over the place on your first day, too." Megumi lightly nudged the side of the chuckling, bespectacled guy. The female brunette went on the other side of the table, sitting in front of Miyuki who sat beside the blushing first year, southpaw pitcher.

"It's nice that kids grow up so quickly, huh?" This irritated Sawamura and Miyuki earned a nice and loud _'Shut up!'_ from him. The starting catcher only laughed it off, not paying heed to his threat.

"Eat a bit slower... That's not good for you."

Megumi sighed, finally starting to eat when the two settled down. Hanging out with Miyuki and Sawamura was giving her a migraine. She couldn't keep up with the two's antics. They were like a comedy duo. Sometimes funny and sometimes, a hell lot of annoying.

"Everyone's pretty quiet... Did something happen?" Sawamura chewed his food, thoughtfully. Both second years looked at him like he just grew two heads at once. Megumi cleared her throat, speaking up before Miyuki does.

"Haven't you heard? The first years are going to have a game against the second and third years." Sawamura nearly choked on his food out of surprise. Miyuki snickered beside him and Megumi threw a glare his way, which made him keep quiet... for the time being.

"Most of the times, first years are only supposed to focus on building up their strength or fundamentals," Megumi explained and trailed off, before continuing her explanation, "They're not usually promoted to the regular team."

"Except for me~" Miyuki piped in cheerfully, grinning widely, making the girl in front of him to roll her eyes. She didn't want to destroy his proud statement right there and then, but in her opinion, he only got to be a regular during his first year because of an incident with the past, starting catcher. She felt like, he also knows this because his eyes did not exactly looked too happy.

"I never heard anything about that! What about me? Do I get to play?" He frantically grabbed the collar of Miyuki's shirt, lifting him up comically, and shaking the guy.

"I'm only a student, not the coach..." The bespectacled male helplessly reasoned out as Megumi tried to pry Sawamura away from Miyuki but failing miserably. The three continued their antics, oblivious to the person approaching their table. Not until that person spoke up, towering over them slightly while holding a tray of his dinner.

"Hey... Is it okay if I sit here?"

Megumi remembered him from earlier at the bullpen. The first year pitcher who managed to throw one hundred twenty meters, Furuya Satoru from Hokkaido. Sawamura seemed to recognize him too when their eyes met. But he immediately sat in between the southpaw pitcher and the catcher, throwing Sawamura off of his seat and pissing him off.

"Why are you sitting over here?! There's an empty space over there!" Sawamura argued, pointing to Miyuki's left side, where there's an unoccupied chair. Miyuki was flabbergasted. Megumi, on the other hand, was slightly agitated and not pleased at all at the sudden appearance of one of her rivals that she had _acknowledged_.

This makes her chances slimmer than it should already be.

_'I'm still wondering how Seidou haven't managed to go to the Nationals for years now, if they always have a player of different calibers...'_

Megumi immediately paid attention to the words that had left Furuya's mouth next, "Miyuki-senpai, I don't feel like anyone would be able to hit my pitches tomorrow." Everybody stopped eating at his declaration.

_'How dare he—'_

"If I'm right, will you catch for me?" Furuya looked at the astounded second year catcher, who seemed to be thinking something. A smirk was ghosting over Miyuki's lips which really irritated Megumi more than it should have.

_'This cocky little—'_

Tension washed over the members, as everyone grew silent. They had heard the whole conversation that the raven-haired first year had started. At this point, Megumi was growing more infuriated as each second passed. She was starting to get emotional, which was bad. She was near her boiling point already and she didn't want to show this side of her to the team. It would be an unsightly scene!

"You don't have the right to assume that no one will be able to hit your pitch, you jerk!" Megumi finally exploded, her feelings bursting out of her. Many pair of eyes stared at her form which was trembling with anger.

"You're barely out of junior high school! Don't act so cocky just yet! _This_ is _Tokyo_! _This_ is _Seidou_! This is not your ordinary school where you'll be able to make it into a regular as if you're on a walk at a park!"

She was red from the face then neck-down. Miyuki was quite familiar with the way she looks right. Unfortunately, he was also the one who had first-hand experience of her _wrath. _It was not something one would wish for.

However, Furuya remained seated. His face was void of emotions as he seriously stared at his untouched, tray of food. Megumi was heaving because of the shouting she did. Her eyes were starting to sting and if she doesn't excuse herself soon, she bet the tears would start leaking.

"Enough with the bull! We'll work this out through baseball." Tanba stopped midway from eating his food as he caught Furuya's eyes. Sparks seemed to fly out of nowhere due to the intensity. Miyuki stared at the both of them. Megumi still stood on her spot, suddenly feeling remorseful because of what she did. Tanba was correct.

They should settle their disputes through baseball. However, in her case, it seemed to be impossible because she's _only _a manager. She was unsure if her uncle would even let her join even if he is the head coach of the team.

She looked down at her half-eaten food, feeling that she had already lost her appetite. Megumi momentarily debated with herself if she was going to just sit back as if nothing happened, or walk out to completely calm herself down. She decided on the latter. It would be better if should retire early for tonight.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me," her head hang low, afraid to make any sort of eye contact with the other members. She felt beyond embarrassed for being riled up so easily. When it comes to baseball, she really easily gets _too emotional_.

The others could only watch from afar as the girl walked quickly as if she was escaping from something–or rather, from someone. Somehow, they also felt sorry for her. They didn't know why, but Megumi is kind and always cheerful whenever they met her. It was unusual to see her feeling so glum all of a sudden.

Miyuki stood up from his seat and chased after Megumi when he thought he saw her crying _again._ But this time, for an entirely different reason and it was not clearly his fault.

_'Shit. Why did I have to see it?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back. :)**

**I know it took so long to update, but yeah. It was kind of hard for me since I think I just had a writer's block? Anyway, I apologize.**

**Also, if you want to know more about Yoshida Eri whom I used as a reference, check out this link:**

**_ world/2008/nov/19/japan-baseball_**

**I think it makes sense if Megumi admires her, no? ;)**

**The story's moving kind of slow, I know. But please. Kindly bear with it for a few more chapters. I'll make sure to not let you down. I don't really want to make it _too _fast, since Miyuki and Megumi just met not even a week ago, I guess? ****Now,_ that _one would not make much sense.**

**Thank you to those who added this story to their reading lists, by the way. Also, to those who commented and voted for this story, you don't know how much I'm grateful to you guys.**

**Please continue to support and give this story lots of love!**

**Thank you so much! :)**


	7. Comfort

Megumi had sped-walked out of the cafeteria, not even finishing her first serving of dinner. Her appetite didn't let her and most certainly her mood too. She could not eat in that sort of atmosphere. Dwelling on it too much won't do any good to her so she sat at a secluded bench beside the vending machine outside dorms, to cool down her head.

She wondered if anybody had noticed that she was out the door before anyone could say anything to her. Surely, they had seen how she had quickly walked out the scene. She didn't want to stay there any longer. She'd feel sullen and she might throw up her food instead if she forced herself to eat.

Luckily, nobody seemed to notice how her water-works suddenly started working when she was half-way out the door. That would be more humiliating for her than the others seeing her blow up like a madman.

"Oi," Somebody called out in a soft voice. Megumi looked up to see the person that she had wanted to see the least out of everyone in the team, composing of a hundred or less. The female brunette openly made a face at him, earning her an amused chuckle from Miyuki who sat at the empty space on her beside her.

"And here I am, hoping that nobody would follow me," her voice sounded strained but calm and Miyuki knew that she wasn't entirely okay at all. It was then that he realized that she was holding back. But holding back what? Was she holding back her anger? Her tears? Her scathing words? He didn't know, but he wanted to know even if he has to _push _her _a bit._

"Well, aren't you a _little touchy_ tonight?" Miyuki said bluntly, not minding what Megumi was currently feeling. The girl looked down on the floor, her eyebrows furrowed as she started fiddling with her fingers. She could feel her ears burning out of humiliation. However, that didn't stop her from saying what she was thinking.

"And you're _really tactless _tonight, you know that?" She looked at him, turning her head a little to see his lips curling into a small smile, laughing a little. Megumi instantly had the urge to punch that stupid smile from his face.

"Thank you," his eyes twinkled in amusement, behind his glasses.

"It wasn't a compliment though." Megumi grunted in frustration. Sighing, she clasped her hands together, leaning back on the wall. Miyuki just brushed and laughed off the comment.

A few seconds of silence passed and no one talked between the two of them. Megumi was thankful for that though because she used those few seconds to recompose herself. And he was enough of a distraction from her self-deprecating thoughts.

"...I'm not usually like this," The female brunette began vaguely, making Miyuki to look at her curiously. It was the first time that the girl was opening up to him. _Him_, of all people.

It was a real surprise that she did. He figured that she won't be saying anything to him about herself,

"I am not always this emotional, I'm telling you!" She defensively said to him, which he found slightly funny. Miyuki decided to hold in his laughter for now, or else she might go berserk on him again.

"It's just that... I really _love _baseball, so I get _really _touchy."

"Really? So, you're not always blowing up on other people when it's not about baseball?" Megumi glared at him warningly, and he held up his hands in front of him defensively, telling her that he was only joking.

"I have been playing baseball ever since I was a kid. My dad is a baseball player when he was younger, but he is now a physical therapist and sometimes he helps create training menus. Uncle was a former player too, but he gave up on going pro and decided to coach in his alma mater instead."

Miyuki looked at her in unnoticeable awe. Her family seemed so amazing, now that he finally heard about it from her. It was absolutely wrong of him to assume that she had no knowledge about baseball and that she was only fooling around when she first joined in. Megumi_ deserved _the position of a manager–if not, head manager or a player.

But the latter part of her story seemed really familiar to him. Her uncle gave up on being a pro just to coach at his alma mater? Sounds like someone he knows from _their _team. If he didn't know any better, he'd assume again that Megumi is related to their coach.

"My parents didn't want to let me transfer to Seidou because it's so far away and because I was doing it for the sake of playing baseball," the bespectacled male beside her raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue when she paused. Now, her story is getting interesting. He had completely forgotten to ask her where she lived before she transferred, but he chose to ask her later after her story.

"I ran away from home. I wasn't worried though. My uncle is in Tokyo so I had no problems transferring here, except for the entrance exams. I had a hard time studying my ass off for that," she chuckled, scratching her head in embarrassment.

"So, where were you originally from?" Megumi looked at him amusedly, realizing that he still had not a clue as to who _her uncle _is. She will probably be laughing her ass off later. She was anticipating what his reaction would be.

"Nagoya."

"What?! That's about five to six hours by highway bus right?"

"I took the _shinkansen_, so it wasn't that long."

"You talked about your uncle who's now coaching right? Is he coaching in university or high school?" The brunette smirked. It was finally time for the revelation. Megumi knew that Miyuki would probably be beyond surprised after knowing she is related to Coach Kataoka.

"He's coaching in a high school called Seidou." She grinned, impishly as she waited for his reaction. To say the least, his reaction was delayed. Megumi saw how he seemed thoughtful for a moment before Miyuki's finally grew twice its size upon realizing what she said.

"Eh? The coach is your uncle?" A bubble of laughter couldn't help but escape her lips as she doubled over from laughing. He looked hilarious. He seemed so taken aback at what she revealed.

"But you don't look alike..." Miyuki said in a low voice, seemingly thoughtful for a moment. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering if she was actually joking or not. However, Megumi seemed so serious that it was hard for him to doubt her.

"Well, if you're not going to believe me, you might as well as the coach yourself." He heard her chuckle. The starting catcher could tell that she was obviously enjoying his dilemma right now.

Megumi looked up at the sky which was partly covered by the rooms of their dorm. A sigh escaped her lips shortly, making Miyuki further wonder as to what she was thinking about that made her sullen all of a sudden.

"I was a boy," she said out of nowhere, which surprised him. It was so random that he didn't know what to respond with that statement of hers.

"S-So," He stuttered as he began speaking, "What makes you want to wish to become a boy? I don't really understand girls but, isn't being a girl more convenient for you?" Miyuki asked, anticipating how Megumi will answer his question. He was getting intrigued now and it was all because of her.

Fujimoto Megumi is not the typical girl whom he will usually meet or see. She is pretty, yes, he admits that. But he would definitely not do that in her face. There is just a certain charm to her that will get you pulled in.

The girl is smart too, although there's a tendency that acts like an idiot at certain times. As far as he had observed during class, despite catching her slacking off most of the times, she still gets above average grades and can answer the teachers' questions during recitations.

Megumi is also compassionate and fair-minded, not wanting to be treated differently despite transferring. She avoids being given special treatment by their teachers who knows she had just transferred. Miyuki had heard her reason once, when their homeroom teacher asked someone to show her around school.

_"It's fine sensei. I could show myself around. I'm no longer an elementary student who'll get lost. Also, I don't want to hinder anyone." _He recalled her saying during that time, which eventually earned her a lot of friends from their class.

As for baseball, his impression of her clearly changed when he had caught her pitches the other day. He was just glad that she actually has the same mindset as each and every one from the team. It was actually Miyuki's first time to regard someone highly, like Megumi. The only exemption is, the sole person who he really admires.

"I wanted to become a boy, since I know I have better chances of playing in official matches. It might sound really petty, but that's how I truly feel," Megumi pulled back Miyuki from his reverie and the catcher felt somewhat sympathetic. He didn't know she was really struggling behind all the smiles and advise she shows and gives to the others.

"You think you have better chances playing in official matches if you're a boy?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow. She nodded, while he chuckled upon seeing her sulking form. "It's not as if I got my position because of my skills either..." He shared, and this piqued the girl's interest.

"If not for _that_ happening, I think I won't be a starting catcher. At least, not until I'm already a third year," he laughed lightly. But Megumi knew that he wasn't exactly too happy about his situation either. He wanted to prove himself that he was deserving of the position, not because there was no best choice other than him.

"I think you'll have better chances in playing baseball if you're a girl. You know, there's not many who tries to play the sport, I think? You might even get drafted if you'll have the chance." Miyuki explained, almost frantically when he saw her staring at him, seriously. He suddenly felt embarrassed for saying things about himself. All the more, when she wasn't saying anything about it.

"You were trying to comfort me, aren't you?" The girl smirked, as she teased Miyuki. He instantly regretted saying those things earlier. Megumi stood up, as she stretched her stiff body.

"Well, if the current third years retire, I think you'll be the next captain." Miyuki looked at her, surprised at the weight of her words. She only stood there, as if she was waiting when in fact, she was thinking of what to say next.

_'Captaincy?'_

The thought of it just did not occur to him. He looked at the ground as reality hit him in the face. If they were to lose the summer tournament, the current third years will be retiring. They will lose their explosive batting order. He just can't imagine playing without the third years as their core.

"I think you're fit for the position, Miyuki," he waited for her to continue. He was slightly looking forward to what interesting words he'll her from her next. They were talking about totally random stuffs which amused him greatly.

"You just need to fix your sucky personality!" She laughed loudly, when she saw him grinning at her widely. The girl knew that he would have no reaction to that. It was as if he had already accepted long ago that his personality was twisted.

"If you have problems regarding the team, you can confide in me though. I'll be glad to help you guys out." Megumi beamed at him widely, waving a peace sign at him. Now, he stood up too, smiling at her.

"Are _you _trying to comfort me?" He chuckled when the girl nodded innocently, "Time for sleep~ I'll see you tomorrow. Don't stay up late, 'kay?" She declared and waved at him lazily, going back to her room to retire for the night and leaving Miyuki, lost in thoughts.

_'Captain, huh? Nah. I might as well just play catcher. There's no way I'd be captain anyway.'_

Miyuki smirked to himself as Megumi's words repeated itself inside his head. He decided to follow her example and turn in for the night. He headed to his room, which was the room across hers. Really, it seemed like they'd be seeing each other often than what they would've liked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back. :)**

**I updated again. LOL. No shit, Sherlock. The story is somewhat coming along, isn't it? Miyuki x Megumi ship is, hopefully, going to sail soon. But not now. Anyway, I hope you liked the new chapter! ;)**

**By the way, I wanted to thank those who left a review and added this story to their favorites. On that note, please continue to support and give this story lots of love!**

**Thank you so much! :)**


	8. Mentor

The next day had arrived quickly than what Megumi had expected. There was a lot of commotion as there were spectators who dropped by just to see the in-team game between the first years and upperclassmen. As soon as she arrived along with the others, there were a few faces that she seemed to not see. The brunette wondered where the regular catcher that she had been talking to last night, was at.

_'Oh, right. The regulars just competed yesterday so uncle must have ordered them to rest for today, although I reckon they're all in the weight room and training their asses off.'_

Her eyes landed on Sawamura who was outside the dugout for the first years, silently crying out of joy at the corner. He was given the chance to participate in the practice match between the upperclassmen and the first years.

Also, it seemed like she was getting fond of the said rowdy, southpaw pitcher lately. He even went up to her earlier this morning to greet her and ask for some advice. To say that Megumi was delighted because of that, was an understatement actually.

As for Furuya, well... the two of them are currently not in good terms, especially after last night's ordeal. She had been so peeved about it that she didn't want to be anywhere near the kid for the time being. She was afraid she might do something foolish because of her temper.

_'I wonder where he had gotten that baseless confidence from...'_

Her dislike for the raven-haired boy wasn't unreasonable. Since long ago, Megumi had disliked people who are too arrogant for their own good. She believes in the saying, _"all bark and no bite"._

* * *

The practice game ended with the upperclassmen scoring a lot from the first years even without the regulars participating. Megumi was also given the chance to pitch after Nori since the game still continued even after the coach told Tanba that he'd better be on the right track from now on.

Megumi was able to hold off the lower years quite easily. But having only a fast-ball and a variety of it did not satisfy her at all. Megumi wanted to polish the suitable breaking ball for her soon. Still, the outcome was somewhat pleasing to her. She was able to prove herself to those people who are talking crap behind her back.

She knew all of it. She knew that many are still disbelieving of her skills as a manager. But she can't blame them for not knowing her family history at all. She had only told Miyuki after all. She had spotted Miyuki earlier, along with the regulars, by the side and watching intently. She had seen him laughing amusedly when she consecutively struck out the first years.

As for Furuya, he was promoted to the first string–much to her chagrin. There are also two more first years who got promoted. However, they were assigned in the second string. The players were Sawamura and another boy called Kominato Haruichi who is Ryousuke's younger brother–which Megumi realized a little later.

It was quite obvious due to their similar appearances. What astonished her more, was how his movements are quite identical to his brother. There was also the fact that he has great baseball sense and splendid control while using a wooden bat. It was rare to see someone using wooden bats especially when the current generation is fonder of metal bats which send the ball to the outfield, even when jammed.

Sawamura impressed her too despite lacking in a lot of ways. His indomitable spirit to continue forward even if their team was losing and were already down a few runs against the higher years, was the reason for it. Megumi sincerely commends him for that. She could tell that her uncle thought so too or else he wouldn't let the game to continue, even going so far as to have extra innings.

* * *

Playing a game after so long, really drained the hell out of her. She wanted to sleep in earlier and miss training. But she opted not to. The girl nearly walked right into the wall while she was making her way to her classroom after their morning training. Luckily, someone saved her from having a bruised forehead.

"Oi! Are you still half-asleep, Fujimoto?" A snarky, yet concerned voice called out to her. Megumi's head spun around so fast that it surprised her savior. She was surprised to come to class at the same time as him. Usually, he will be in the classroom by this time.

"Kuramochi-kun," She uttered his name, a smile making its way on her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

Kuramochi's raised an eyebrow, staring at her weirdly because of her question. She seemed out of sorts, in his opinion. Probably because of the heavy burden of the training menu on her body.

"I'm on my way to class, obviously." He sarcastically replied, making her frown a bit. It earned him a soft punch on his shoulder from Megumi, making him let go of her arm that he held. The both of them made their way to the classroom, side by side. They made small talk, chatting comfortably like they were the best of buds ever since who knows when.

As soon as they entered the classroom, their classmates looked at them oddly. For them, it was weird for Kuramochi to enter the room with a girl, lest talk to her. It was weirder when the girl who was with him is actually Megumi.

"Good morning," Megumi greeted the person behind her seat before settling down on her seat. Miyuki was currently reading what seemed to be a score-book of their past matches with other schools.

"Do you always read those things?" Kuramochi asked as he stood and leaned his back on his table beside the bespectacled male. He watched as Miyuki turned it to the next page. Megumi, on the other hand, was preparing her things for their morning class.

"Good morning, Fujimoto-san. And yeah, I do." His greeting and reply in one sentence made the girl a bit skeptical. He was obviously focused on what he was doing, analyzing the score-book and probably thinking up of ways to improve his game-calling.

This attitude of him never fails to amaze Megumi. She turned around and leaned her head forward a bit, to see what the record says. It seemed like Miyuki did not notice her doing so. Also, it seemed like she did not notice the prying eyes of their fellow teammate either.

A visible smirk crept up his lips when Miyuki caught her looking at the scorebook. Megumi felt slightly irritated upon seeing his expression. He was obviously thinking of something idiotic, in her opinion. Kuramochi quietly watched the exchange between the two. It was rare for Miyuki to be act so familiar with someone.

"If you're going to flirt, take it outside the classroom, at least. That's common courtesy, you idiots."

Immediately, the both of them looked at him with matching, disturbed expressions. It seemed like they did not like the fact that Kuramochi had just implied that they _like _each other. The female brunette was the first one to voice out her thoughts.

"What the hell, Kuramochi-kun? Are _you_ seriously saying _that_?"

The thought of flirting with Miyuki did not even enter her mind. All she could think about is baseball and surely, the same goes with Miyuki who decided to keep quiet instead and let her handle the situation. However, it didn't stay for long because he busted out laughing.

"Idiot. Megumi and I are only _friends_."

Now, _this_ was starting to get interesting. Kuramochi gaped at his statement, not believe the word Miyuki had just uttered. Did he seriously said he _and _Megumi are _friends_? Miyuki Kazuya, gaining a _friend_? And of all people, it's _Fujimoto Megumi_!

Megumi eagerly nodded in agreement to Miyuki's earlier statement, piping in a response of her own, "Unless he changes his evil ways, I might reconsider doing such an act."

Miyuki's smirk widened, turning into a teasing smile which was aimed at Megumi's way. The green-haired shortstop was even more flabbergasted at the sight. Were they _seriously _doing _this_ in front of him, without a care?

"So you're going to consider flirting with me if I turn over a new leaf?"

She rolled her eyes as she answered sarcastically, "Hell would freeze over before I do."

A vein nearly popped up on Kuramochi's forehead. He was definitely not going to say anything anymore. These two are such pains in his ass. The fact that they were clearly flirting and are denying it somewhat bothered him.

_'These two are clearly flirting with each other right now! Are they dense?!'_

"You guys get a room!" This earned him a glare from the catcher and the manager, respectively. He unconsciously stepped back at the hostile response from the two.

"Shut up!"

The both of them answered in chorus, leaving the green-haired shortstop gaping further at the both of them. He prayed not to see any more of this from them. It was scarily weird!

* * *

Afternoon training quickly ended and Megumi excitedly dashed off to see the head coach, after hearing Rei calling for Sawamura and Furuya earlier, through the intercom. She was also told to come along because he had an announcement to make.

"Coach, is it all right for me to join Sawamura during his trainings?" She said, as soon as the meeting adjourned between the pitchers and catchers. Megumi made sure that she had said that quietly.

A familiar brown-haired male leaving the field caught her attention. The second-year manager had not seen him around for quite a long time. She remembered watching a few games of his, back when he was still in junior high and even after he entered Seidou. It would be a huge honor, in her opinion, to be able to form a battery with such a prestigious catcher.

"As long as _he _agrees. You will have to ask his permission too," coach Kataoka said as he followed Megumi's line of sight and landing on the said person. "You should talk to him as soon as possible," he added.

Megumi thanked her uncle before leaving to catch up to one of the persons she looks up to. She was somewhat nervous, because he might not agree to take care of another troublesome junior besides Sawamura. But still, she had hope that he would.

"Please wait, senpai!"

"_Chris-_senpai!"

The said male stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her. His eyes seemed to be melancholic as if he was enduring something that no one knows. There was also an emotionless expression on his visage, as far as Megumi had observed.

"What do you need?" Chris responded, a bit coldly. It made the female brunette flinch a bit at that but she steeled herself to meet his scrutinizing gaze. It was disheartening, but she mustered all the courage she could.

"I want to be under your tutelage too," she bowed respectfully at the male who just continued to look at her, devoid of any emotions. Other members of the club who passed by them, gave them weird looks. It was an odd pairing after all.

"Under my tutelage?" His tone was confused despite his face not giving away his thoughts and feelings. On the field where the remaining players were currently tidying up, she could hear the usual racket Sawamura is stirring up.

_'That idiot_,' Megumi thought with her head still hanging low.

"Why do you want me to be your mentor? You're not even a player." His words stung her, but she held her ground even if her eyebrows furrowed in displeasure because of what he said. She was beyond offended, however, for the sake of her growth, she would swallow her pride. Chris is the _best choice _to learn from, in her opinion.

On the contrary, Chris was clearly confused as to why she specifically requested him to be her instructor. Usually, pitchers who train under him quit after repetitively doing the menu he had created for them. They were easily fed up with it.

"Even if I am not able to play like the others, the boys in specific, I still want to pursue my dream to be able to play baseball and be recognized," the girl slowly straightened up, her dark brown orbs burning with determination as she met his blank ones.

"...May it be nationally or worldwide." She added, with conviction. This sparked Chris's interest in the girl. Somehow, he couldn't exactly flat out refuse her and he wondered why. Heaving a sigh, the third year replied nonchalantly in a low voice, "You'll have to follow everything I say if you want to train under my guidance then."

A wide smile bloomed on Megumi's lips, her aura suddenly brightening up unlike earlier. She was glad Chris accepted her request. To become a better pitcher, she wanted to do everything she could and Chris is going to help her achieve that.

"W-Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow senpai?" She asked in confirmation and he just nodded in response. Once more, the girl bowed her head out of courtesy and gratefulness of the male.

"Thank you, Chris-senpai! I look forward to working with you tomorrow onwards!"

Is this day going to get any more better? Megumi would surely get her chance after all of this is over. Ha! Miyuki will surely get his ass handed to him by her. He'll see how much she has improved under Chris's guidance.

Megumi watched the silhouette of the said third year student, walk away after acknowledging her gratitude with a nod of his head. The smile on her face wasn't easily wiped off even if night had already come.

It even made the others wonder why she was so cheerful even if Miyuki and Sawamura were pestering her non-stop during dinner because if it was the usual occurrence, she was either saying something sassy or has already done something to the two that would have made other people think otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back! I'm so sorry for the delayed update.**

**It has been 4 months since I went missing in action. Anyway, it's already my term break.**

**And it has been extended until the 23rd of November so I'll probably have enough time to sneak in another update if ever.**

**Now, Megumi is onto her short journey into being a better pitcher with the help of Chris! Yaaay! I smell a rivalry. Ha! Just kidding. I won't spoil the fun for you guys. ;)**

**On another note, thank you for always supporting this story and giving it lots of love! I really appreciate it, although I don't usually reply to your comments. Still, it keeps me from abandoning the story. It cheers me up. And it helps me think of better ideas I could add and input for the story.**

**Thank you so much! :)**


	9. Troublesome Greenhorn

"First base!" A shout from fielder in the A Grounds could be heard as Megumi stretched her body like how Chris told her to. It was the official start of their one-on-one training with their designated catchers, after all. Except, she would be going along with Sawamura and Chris unlike Furuya who is paired up with Miyuki.

Well, it doesn't really matter to her anyway. She still deemed Chris as better than Miyuki by, maybe a level or two? He is someone she admires in terms of high school baseball even if he had barely played during the past three years for Seidou. Which is the reason why, she had asked him yesterday if she could also be under his guidance.

The said brown-haired senior was currently helping Sawamura to stretch, probably trying to figure out his strengths and weaknesses as a pitcher since she had gone through that observation too earlier. She was glad about the positive feedback he got from him earlier.

"Senpai, I'll be warming up first since I'm done stretching." Megumi smiled at Chris who just silently nodded before continuing what he was doing with Sawamura. The first year was quiet for a while although his face says otherwise. It just literally screamed _'jealous'. _The two of them were facing the players participating in fielding practice, which are the first-stringers including Furuya. The person Sawamura labeled as his _rival_.

"Your face says you envy him," Chris quietly commented as he raised Sawamura's left arm over his head and the other arm crossed over his body. "You want to be there with them soon, don't you?"

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA WASTE TIME ON STRETCHING?! IT'S BEEN OVER 30 MINUTES! HEY, IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE PITCHED! LET ME PITCH SOME BALLS!" The rowdy freshman obnoxiously yelled without any slight hint of respect or something. Chris just ignored him and wrote something in his small notebook. His expression didn't change even if he was just ordered by a mere boy who is younger than him by two years.

A sigh could only escape Megumi's lips after watching Sawamura's never-ending idiotic antics from afar, as she finally started running around the field. She took off in a light jog after wearing the weights weighing around 5kg that she wrapped around her ankles over her socks. Of course, she asked permission from Chris if she could wear those sand-filled weights during training. Luckily, he agreed and even got praised a bit for trying to think on her own on how to improve her lower body. Megumi was pretty psyched up after that.

* * *

"Damn it! What the hell?!" Sawamura cursed loudly as he ran around the field with a rope tied around his waist and on the end, following him closely was a vehicle tire. He was shouting scandalously about how Chris went back first and how he obviously did not want to catch his pitches at all.

_'How dense could this boy be?'_

Megumi thought as she slowed down from her run. She had politely bid farewell earlier to Chris before he completely left after catching a few pitches from Sawamura. She actually wanted to do that too but she'll have her chance soon enough–is what she thought. He would probably ask her to pitch a few to him in a week or two.

Her eyes found a group of team members composed of second years, gathered as they talked while watching Sawamura. She quietly approached them and listened in on the conversation, pretending to rest after her self-training. She wiped the sweat away from her face.

"Did he have a falling-out with Chris-senpai already?" One of the boys asked his companions. Her ears immediately perked up at the subject–or rather, _subjects_ of their topic.

"It kinda sucks to be paired up with senpai," Megumi clenched her fists at that comment, before wiping her sweat off from her forehead with the front of her uniform again. She made sure to keep her calm and shut up for a while, as long as they do not overstep their boundaries on talking shit behind others' backs.

"Do you know how many pitchers have quit because of him?"

_'That's only because those guys are probably gutless and couldn't take how they are being trained thoroughly by Chris-senpai. He knows better than any single one of you, clueless idiots.'_

It was what Megumi had wanted to say but couldn't because she knows better not to listen to useless blabbering. Those guys just know how to run their mouths off anyway. All bark and no bite–as what she would like to call it.

"Ever since his regular spot had been taken over by Miyuki, he had been acting strangely."

"That rumor should be real then?"

"I pity Sawamura... for being paired up with senpai."

Finally, Megumi had reacted after the various agreements between them by scoffing loudly as she faced them. The boys were wide-eyed and speechless at the sight of her. They knew about her pleading to be under Chris's guidance. It was a wonder why she would do that, thinking that she would only end up ruining herself.

"F-Fujimoto-san! W-We didn't know you were there!" The guy who started the _'let's gang up on Chris-senpai and talk behind his back', _stammered. He was shaking a bit. He knew not to mess with her, after seeing her go berserk on Furuya during that one time.

"Obviously," she shortly replied with a clipped tone and she was also _obviously_ not pleased with their topic of discussion because they saw how her usual amicable expression was replaced with a sour one.

"Is that how you treat senpais behind their backs?" They were silent because her voice sounded so cold, restrained and menacing. Shudders ran down their backs, because she definitely looked intimidating and nothing like her usual upbeat self.

"If that's how you _support _them then you are better off of the team. I am not one bit sorry to tell you, but even if you are not here in the team it wouldn't make a difference." Megumi proceed to walk away and pass by them, who are all frozen on where they were standing on, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Also, we don't need guys who are spineless and are all talking trash about those who are persevering despite under certain circumstances. Unsupportive guys like you lot who make fun of someone trying to do their best are _the worst of the worst._"

With that, she finally walked away from them without even looking back to the stunned team members. When they finally recovered, scowls took over their features as they glared at Megumi's figure nearby.

_"How dare she reproach us like that when she's only a manager herself? She's not even a member who can play for the team..."_

* * *

"Sawamura, that's enough! Let's go back." She called out to the first year southpaw pitcher, just in time when he finished running around the grounds. He immediately gathered his belongings upon seeing Megumi's facial expression, taut and agitated. Lately, it seemed like even the slightest of things are getting to her. An audible sigh escaped her lips as Sawamura carefully stared at her.

Apparently, he was intimidated by the way the said female currently appeared right so it was probably a wise decision on his part to not say anything. Megumi might accidentally lash out at the poor boy even if she didn't want and mean to.

"Are you okay, Hime-sama?" Sawamura loudly asked. She nearly smacked a hand over her face. The volume of his voice seemed like it won't change any time soon. It was always loud to the point that he was like broadcasting everything he's saying.

"I'm fine," was the only response she provided for him.

* * *

"Ah, Sawamura-kun, Fujimoto-senpai!" A familiar female voice which belonged to one of the team managers, Haruno, called out to them when they were approaching near the dorms and the indoor training area.

"Here you go," the younger girl handed a scroll to Sawamura. Megumi tilted her head to the side and just stared at it with confusion. She looked at the girl inquisitively, and Haruno immediately supplied an answer to her.

"Chris-senpai asked me to give you this. It's a daily practice menu you have to finish." The southpaw pitcher opened the scroll, revealing a long list of exercises that their assigned catcher had carefully thought of and listed down.

_'Hmm... The load and repetition is reasonable. In fact, this is well-thought of...'_

A small smile spread on her lips after seeing it. However, her companion isn't quite amused with what's going on. She could nearly see smoke coming out of his ears and nose, obviously pissed at the fact that Chris found a way to make him _'suffer'._ Megumi's jaw almost dropped when Sawamura threw the copy of the practice menu on the ground and stomped on it with his foot several times.

"O-oi! Sawamura, stop that!" She exclaimed, making him halt from further destroying the hard-work that Chris had put in order to turn them into better pitchers. Megumi pursed her lips as she gingerly dusted off the scroll.

"Stop bullshitting me! For a person who leaves practice early, he has no right to make me do all this!" The face of the eldest among the three, darkened. She wasn't pleased when she heard how Sawamura spoke of Chris.

"And that's why you're useless as a pitcher right now—"

She was cut off by a loud sound that echoed inside the indoor training area. Their attentions were caught by Furuya who was pitching with Miyuki catching for him. Sawamura and Megumi stiffened when they took a peek, Haruno following closely behind them. They could hear Miyuki telling off Furuya not to pitch anymore. However, the raven-haired boy was insisting to stay with him for a while longer.

"Whoa, I didn't know Furuya-kun could make an expression like that," Haruno declared in awe, making the two pitchers she was accompanying, all the more agitated. Megumi felt regretful for running off her mouth like the idiots she talked to earlier.

_'So do I_,' was the only thought inside her mind at the moment.

"Sawamura, you probably should do the training regimen Chris-senpai asked you to do. I'll accompany you later." A smirk formed on her lips upon seeing his uneasy yet determined expression. She was also resolved to do her _damnest_ from now on.

* * *

"Oi, Miyuki Kazuya!" Megumi called out to the catcher who was supposed to go inside his room after taking a bath. She, on the other hand, had just came back from doing the training menu Chris had made for Sawamura and her.

She took the initiative to do it along with him, in order to improve her fundamentals. Their mentor had already told her earlier that day that he'll be asking someone to give them both a menu to work on and she was to supervise Sawamura along the way, so he wouldn't do anything that would be harmful for his body.

"You don't have to call my whole name!" The bespectacled male exclaimed, feeling flustered at the way she addressed him. The door to his room was slightly ajar, and he was holding onto the doorknob.

"Do you have a moment?"

The brunette girl motioned him to follow her. Miyuki was a bit confused as to what happened. She seemed to be troubled, in his opinion. A sigh escaped her lips, once the two of them sat down on a bench near their rooms. Megumi didn't know where to start and she was still trying to find the right words to tell him.

"What is it?"

He asked, his patience running thin although he didn't really mind her talking to him about what's bothering her. It's just that he still has something to do, especially when there's a game tomorrow. He needed to study the scorebooks.

"...No, never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Megumi offered him a small, apologetic smile before standing up and heading towards her room just across his. She got the hint that he was obviously rushing, especially when there is a game he needed to prepare for, tomorrow.

"Oi!" Miyuki chased her and grabbed her arm, making her face him against her will. She just turned her head a bit, avoiding eye-contact with him. Her fist clenched beside her, as she tried to tug at her arm, trying to free herself from his grip.

"I'm sorry. Just... give me some time, will you?" Her eyes were insistent and Miyuki couldn't do anything. His grip on her arm went slack, finally letting her go and she immediately locked herself up inside her room.

There must have been something that's bothering her too much that she ended up not wanting to say it to him. Still, Miyuki figured that it was her choice if she were to tell him or not. He decided to go inside his room and start working on analyzing the scorebooks he borrowed from Rei, earlier that day. Then maybe, collect some more data on the other later on.

* * *

Megumi leaned her back against the door of her room before she slid down and sat on the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. Tears formed on the corner of her eyes but she forced herself not to cry.

Words she had heard earlier when she was on her way back to the dorms, had resurfaced in her mind. The guys whom she reprimanded earlier that day, was talking trash behind her back. She knows not to take them seriously but, she can't help but still be hurt by it.

_Who does she think she is? She's a girl! How do you expect her to play along with us guys? She'll just drag us down._

_Well, just because the coach welcomed her with open arms doesn't mean she's any better than us._

_It's not like she can pitch better than Tanba-san. I can even hit her pitch easily._

_Fujimoto-san is a girl! That's enough of a reason she can't play with us guys who are playing baseball to go to Kõshien!_

_She's only a manager–nothing more, nothing less._

There were a lot more she heard that night and it was enough to last her a lifetime–probably. She would have to just suck it up instead and stand tall. Megumi can't afford to break down before she could even prove something to those guys! She'll make sure that they will eat their words and she'll show them how having a manager like her gets a work done when she gets going.

Megumi wiped away the last batch of fresh tears as she pulled out a notebook and a pen, placing it on top of her desk. She sat down on her chair and scribbled down on the paper, while looking at one of her many notepads, stopping for a moment to think before writing again.

She would have to pull an all-nighter in order to finish all these individual training menus for the members.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! TheWhimsicalNoirette is back. :)**

**I know it's late since this chapter is supposed to be posted during Christmas along with the latest chapter of my other stories, but I haven't got any muse yet. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thank you to those who voted, commented and added this story to their reading list. I appreciate it greatly, if you haven't noticed. ;)**

**I'll probably post a special chapter or something during New Year's or maybe a few days after, though I haven't gotten any good ideas yet. If you have any suggestions though, you can PM me or just comment below. :))**

**Also, please don't forget to leave comments about the story! I would love to hear your feedbacks, especially the recent updates.**

**Thank you so much! :)**

**By the way, Happy New Year! :))**


	10. One Step Ahead

"Won't you have graduated by then?! Do you detest me that much?" Megumi heard Sawamura's shouting in the field as soon as she came to check how things are going with him. The girl rolled her eyes at his incurable idiocy.

"Ah, Chris-senpai!" She noticed the said male gathering his belongings, obviously preparing to leave while Sawamura ran around the field. The girl wanted to slap him to make him shut up. It was embarrassing to put up with his antics every single day.

"Good work, senpai!" Chris nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. It made her somewhat feel upbeat. It feels like he was slowly warming up to her. On the other hand, Sawamura still failed to realize how much Chris was doing for the both of them.

"Do your drills later. I asked Kominato to pass another regimen to the both of you." A wide smile threatened to rip her face apart, but she held back the excitement bubbling within her.

"Yes! Please do your best too, Chris-senpai!" Then, Chris completely left, quietly bidding her goodbye for today. A small smile that lingered on his lips, didn't pass by unnoticed by her sharp eyes. She nearly skipped to the dugout but she quickly took notice of the pink-haired boy with Sawamura, talking to him about something before the latter finally lost it.

Megumi saw him throwing something in the air and she quickly ran to see what he was making a ruckus out of. In the end, it seems like he threw in the air the new training regimen Chris had prepared for them.

"Sawamura, you idiot!" As soon as she said that, her fist connected on the top of his head, making him cry out in pain. She was slightly fuming. It was only a matter of time when she finally reprimands the kid for his continuous disrespect towards Chris.

"Fujimoto-senpai," the younger Kominato looked at her, impressed at her way of handling the southpaw pitcher. It really did the trick. Although, it was Haruichi's first time talking to Megumi, he had heard a mix of good and bad rumors about her but he seemed like that the former is true rather than the latter.

"H-Hime-sama!" He called out in a loud voice, catching the attention of the members nearby them. A blush spread her face, out of pure embarrassment. She didn't know how she did it, but she was able to control herself from wringing the kid's neck.

"Anyway, give me that. I'll be holding on to this as Chris-senpai entrusted you to me while he's away," a sigh escaped her lips upon being realizing she's being burdened of taking care of an idiotic, amateur player. Still, she clearly saw his potential to be an excellent pitcher, no doubt about that.

"Eijun-kun, the day after tomorrow is the Kantou tournament. What do you intend to do?" Megumi froze on the spot upon hearing Haruichi's words. The tournament completely left her mind the whole day and she nearly screamed in frustration.

Before she could speak up and butt in, the smaller first year continued, "You know, we only get to sit in the stands now so I know that feeling of dissatisfaction."

"But checking out the enemy isn't a bad plan, huh?" He continued. This statement seemed to pique Sawamura's interest and Megumi immediately picked up on what the younger Kominato was getting at.

_'Oho, Haruichi-kun's quite good,' _she thought as a mischievous smirk settled on her lips. She didn't know there was another way of handling Sawamura. But this sort of method wouldn't be effective for her though, in her opinion.

* * *

"Uwaah~ we're down by four points." Megumi clucked her tongue in disappointment upon taking a look at the scoreboard. The scores were slightly disappointing. They were definitely losing. Hopefully, they will be able to have chance for a comeback.

"Tanba-senpai's not doing so well again," a sigh could only escape her lips. She was cut off from her rumination when the broadcaster announced a player change for Seidou, specifically Furuya substituting in for Tanba.

Her fists clenched beside her as she watched how the raven-haired male stood confidently at the mound despite being looked down upon by their opponents as well as the spectators in the stands. She looked beyond jealous as she longingly stared at the mound of dirt. To be able to pitch when the team is in a critical moment, is such a great honor for a pitcher like him... and _her_.

That means, the coach who is also her uncle, has trust in his skills. Trust in his skills, that he would overcome the pinch they were in. Sawamura too, was left intimidated by the fact that his rival is already a step ahead of him in reaching the ace number. The loud sound of the mitt catching the ball echoed in the stadium, silencing all the people who dared to mock their team for sending in a first year in the field.

"Destroying the fighting spirit of the opponent with a single pitch," Chris began as he watched the field from the stands with them. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked at Sawamura.

"That's the difference between you and Furuya," he continued. It was obvious that the first year southpaw pitcher was already seething. His words struck Megumi too, as if she was slapped by reality. Her head hang low, but she decided to watch the game instead and wallow in self-pity later.

No matter what, she's still one of the managers of the team. Also, she needed to help the others to simulate the game if ever. In that way, she's still helpful in one way or the other. However, she was momentarily distracted when Sawamura raised his voice. She could clearly hear him despite the cheering of the crowd.

"You head home after practice ends! If you're aiming for first string, then shouldn't you be persevering more than anyone else?!" Her eyebrows met in the center as she heard how Sawamura was lecturing Chris. Megumi wasn't the least bit amused at how the younger boy was currently acting as if he knows everything, especially when he actually doesn't.

"You're the one who's given up on returning to the first string, so I don't want to be lectured by you!" The said first-year pitcher clearly lost his cool as he glared heatedly at the senior catcher.

"No matter what happens I will never become a soulless player like you," he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly until it nearly went white. Megumi's eyes immediately went wide as saucers upon hearing his statement. _How dare he—_

"Sawamura—You!" The brunette girl was cut off when Chris retorted in a low voice.

"Given up on the first string..." He paused before he continued. His expression didn't even change a bit as he said the following words next. This only made Megumi feel guilty for not stopping the younger boy from running off his mouth.

"Although you're an idiot, you hit the mark. So, don't become like me, Sawamura..." After saying his piece, Chris left, leaving Sawamura and Haruichi dumbfounded and Megumi, seething in anger at the southpaw pitcher. She abruptly turned her head to look directly at the said boy. Her eyes glinted harshly under the blaring sun.

"You don't know a _damned _thing!" The female manager blew up, before she walked out of the stadium and followed, not caring if she hadn't finished watching the game yet. She was not in the mood anymore, after hearing Sawamura bash Chris like that without even knowing what their senior was going through and how hard he was working in order to play baseball once more.

Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes for the umpteenth time this week. She already told herself that she will be limiting herself from becoming too emotional, or else it would really do her no good. She headed to the bathroom and washed her face before staring at her reflection on the mirror.

* * *

A few days had passed after that incident, and Megumi's mood was no better than that time during the official match. She attended morning practice and went to class like nothing happened. However, she did not dare to mingle with others at the moment in fear of lashing out at someone accidentally.

Two of her teammates in the same class took notice of her sudden quiet attitude as if she was a wild animal that was suddenly tamed. Usually, she would be boisterous even during lunch break and would talk to them about baseball. She would even join Miyuki in analyzing the scorebook he had borrowed from Rei.

That was the usual scene involving the three of them. Right now, she was silently scribbling on her notebook. God knows what she was writing on it. Kuramochi approached her from behind, taking a peek over her shoulder. Miyuki watched over them, from the seat behind the said female manager of the team.

"Oi, those things you're listing down..." The shortstop began, earning the attention of the preoccupied Megumi. She looked up at him, surprised. A few seconds passed and she realized that someone saw what she was writing on the notebook. She immediately grabbed it, and covered it as if her dear life depended on it.

"You _did not _just see _that!_" Her brows were furrowed as if wishing upon a star that he did not have the chance to see what was written on the said book of notes. She glared at him, hoping that he would not say a thing about it.

"You were writing down the things the players needed to improve at, right?" The dark-haired player commented and tried to pry her hands away from blocking his view on her notes. She gaped at him, as if she can't believe he just revealed _that_.

"Oh? Is that why you're so reserved until now?" Megumi glared at Miyuki who situated himself beside her desk, while Kuramochi moved in front of it. He was not making the situation any better for her either. She just wished the two of them would shut up and let her do her work quietly. She was in no mood for their mind games.

"It has nothing to do with you guys. Leave me alone for a while, will you?" The way she said those words were quite harsh, that it took both boys by surprise. As soon as it left her mouth, however, she immediately regretted it. Her brown orbs looked away guiltily as she resumed writing on the paper of her notes.

The catcher and shortstop decided to leave her alone for a while, like what she asked them to do. Miyuki glanced at her once more before studying the scorebook. They were worried about Megumi who was definitely not like her usual self lately, after the recent game.

* * *

Megumi was roaming around the field, observing each and every player while they play. On the other hand, the first years were begrudgingly running laps around the field. The female manager decided to distance herself from Sawamura, to let herself calm down because talking to him might worsen her mood even more.

She jotted down notes, making sure it was detailed enough so that she wouldn't miss something when pointing out the players' weaknesses and strengths. This is done in order to help them grow. Shortly, her hand stopped from moving as she recalled what happened earlier in the classroom during lunch break.

It was still weighing in her mind. The way she pushed Miyuki and Kuramochi earlier was mean, when they just wanted to talk to her... _probably._ A sigh escaped her lips as she figured that she should go find them later after training. Megumi can't afford to disturb them during training.

"Fujimoto-san," her head swiveled back, just to see a certain pink-haired first-year, who looked up at her behind his long fringe. No, no, no. No. She didn't want anyone to come near her for a few more days. It would be disastrous!

"Oh, Haruichi-kun..." The tone of her voice was slightly off. But she tried her best to appear and act like how she usually is even if she needed to force herself. It would be bad if it would start affecting her work as a manager too.

"Will you please help train tonight?" Megumi tilted her head a bit to the side, feeling confused at the sudden invitation of the younger Kominato. However, she was clearly pleased that somehow, there was someone who needed her help. After all, not being helpful to the team in any way was sort of making her feel edgy and irritable lately.

She needed to make her presence more known to the other team members. And that was what she decided to do. Megumi needs to stop being indecisive and just go for the kill. It would definitely help her in a lot of ways. She just wished that it was not easier said than done.

"Alright. I'll come with you after dinner." Her usual smile returned, which slightly flustered the younger boy in front of her. Somehow, Haruichi was beyond relieved after seeing that. He had also took notice of her strange behavior lately.

* * *

_'Hmm. I wonder where Miyuki and Kuramochi are...'_ Megumi thought as she scanned the field for the said two team members. The loud sound of the office's door situated in the field, was clearly heard. Who came out was only one of the two people she was currently looking for.

"Oi, Miyuki!" She called out, approaching the said catcher who held a scorebook in his hand. His expression was slightly dark and daunting and it honestly intimidated her. Usually, the bespectacled male has this goofy look or smug smirk on his face.

However, none of the two was present at the moment and she came to the conclusion that there must be something which actually pissed the guy off. On the other hand, Miyuki felt irritated. He had looked up to Chris since middle school because the team he was in, was the only team which Miyuki can't beat.

Someone who badmouths the person he respects, without knowing the real situation behind what's happening, was enough of a reason to make him snap. A hand waving in front of his face appeared, which pulled him back to reality. In front of him was Megumi who had a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright? You're not mad at me for lashing out on you earlier, are you?" The girl asked innocently, which amused him to no ends.

He didn't take too much offense with the situation earlier. He understood that everyone has his or her bad moments, so hers was probably during that time although most of the times he knew that he is dense when it comes to another party's feelings. He was sure Kuramochi understood that too.

"Nah, I'm fine. There was just a little predicament earlier which is why you saw me like that." He chuckled, immediately ridding himself of his irritation. Like Megumi, he didn't want to unreasonably flip at someone.

The two of them headed back to the dorms together, since afternoon training was already finished. On the way, they made small talk regarding random topics but most of it were about baseball, of course.

"So, about earlier... Sorry." The female brunette sincerely apologized, chuckling sheepishly as she looked at Miyuki who was wearing a small smile.

"You don't have to bother yourself about it. It's all good." With that, Megumi was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. She no longer felt guilty... Well, maybe a bit since she hasn't apologized to Kuramochi yet.

She reminded herself to do that later after she finish discussing some strategies with Miyuki and after taking a bath. The two of them were currently in the cafeteria, looking at the scorebook he borrowed and the both of them exchanged perceptions about the game's flow.

"Say, what were you so pissed off about earlier?" Megumi curiously asked, glancing up at Miyuki who now has a serious expression on his face. The smile that he showed her was obviously strained and it made her wonder as to what the matter might be.

"Well... I think I got too emotional when Sawamura said something—" He was cut off by the girl with another question.

"About?" He forced out a weak chuckle, before sighing when he saw that their female manager was still waiting for his honest response. It was too much, in his opinion. Miyuki couldn't run away from being questioned by Megumi. It was uncomfortable and he was not used to being placed in the hot seat. However, he also knew that she wouldn't easily let him avoid nor change the subject.

"It's about Chris-senpai," his voice, almost a whisper. The female brunette immediately went quiet. She got the hint. Megumi knew that he also admired Chris for being an exceptional catcher.

"I see..." She softly said before turning her attention to the scorebook once more, without saying anything more. Miyuki took notice of this but decided otherwise, not to question the girl as the both of them were feeling moody.

"Furuya's lucky that his pitch has speed. His control sucks though," the bespectacled catcher was genuinely surprised at the fact that the girl was the first one who willingly steered away from their earlier topic.

Still, he was grateful. He didn't want to be probed of further answers about questions he was uncomfortable to answer, to begin with. Even so, it didn't stop him from feeling curious as to why she avoided the topic herself.

Something must have probably happened to her too, right? Also, there was the thing that happened the other night, when she called out to him after he finished bathing. And now, this ordeal where she's acting too strange.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hiya, TheWhimsicalNoirette is back!**

**Although I've been gone for quite a while again, I hope you all liked the recent chapter. :)**

**Do comment and vote! I'd really appreciate it if you do. Also, please follow me too! I'd be following back. Hopefully, the story is progressing somehow. I really feel like wanting to fast-forward but I know I need to take the flow of the story slowly. ;)**

**Anyway, thank you so much for giving this story support and lots of love! :D**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! TheWhimsicalNoirette is at your service once more! :)

I've been revived from the dead. LOL. _/shots fired._

Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have finished editing this story of mine. I will be updating soon. Also, I will be including an _omake _or extra chapter in the update or before the update itself. It depends. But I will make sure to include it, since I've reached ten chapters already for this story. :D

Do look forward to the developments between Miyuki and Megumi, alright? Hopefully, everyone will like it as much as I do. LOL. /vain

I'll be deleting this after so that I can replace it with the _omake._ That's all for now. I'm eternally grateful and in your debt for patiently waiting for this no-good author to edit her story.

Thank you so much for giving Diamond no Ace: Laugh, Love and Live a lot of love and support! Please continue to do so in the future too!

I will very much appreciate it!

_**Lots of love,**_

_**TheWhimsicalNoirette**_


End file.
